


a world without idols

by Kaix_Maxi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Izumi brothers, Nanase brothers, Re:vale - Freeform, angst?? idk, i hope this is a feels-worthy fic, i7 makes me so emotional, is this going to be ooc, probably lol, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaix_Maxi/pseuds/Kaix_Maxi
Summary: In a world where TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7 don’t exist, everyone has a path of destruction set out for them. In situations where adversity can’t afford to be romanticised, they place themselves at the forefront of self-destruction as they attempt to reach a goal, unique to each and every one of them. In doing so, they are confronted with the risk of breaking down completely, or they can take on the opportunity to build themselves with newfound resilience.





	1. being 13 years old

**Author's Note:**

> hey, isn't this like,,, kaix maxi's first original idea ever that isn't based off rabbit chats. ok i lie, i make many refs to rabbit chats, but it is an idea i thought of if it counts!!  
i was originally going to start w/ ryuu and then do a countdown, but then i looked at the description of this fic and went "ok, shouldn't i go with something more sad first" and went w/ this. at first i was also thinking of re:vale not existing, but then i realised all the problems i'd run into if that were the case, so i noped it out instantly. i would love to try writing it separately though! idk about ZOOL though lol i'll do something about them later. tbh i don't plan out my stories, i just write as i go  
this is just a prediction so i might be wrong but for my first 10 chapters, they'll be like my other fics. they'll be alright on their own since they're more or less introducing situations - similar to oneshots (actually not really) so no cliffhangers. once you get to the 11th chapter, that's when the cliffhangers start happening
> 
> like all my other fics, i write all my references and notes at the endnote so if you're wondering "omg why did kaix maxi use this word?" or "hey this doesn't look right", i'm most likely going to make a note of it at the bottom. i have the intention to keep all slurs/ derogatory terms out of my fics, so if there's a word that concerns you and i haven't made a note about it, please message me on social media or drop a comment here and i'll change it asap
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic!!

Tenn found that he was always afraid of Riku. He paused, and realised he had phrased it incorrectly. He wasn’t afraid of Riku per se, but rather his respiratory disorder. Tenn would do anything to ensure that his brother was safe and sound, even if it meant that he would make Riku cry. Tenn would confiscate everything and keep Riku away from anything that would potentially cause an attack. Chocolate, stuffed toys, dusty rooms, games, old books and many other things.

He was always fearful of the fact that Riku would stop breathing one day. Riku had an extremely weak constitution so Tenn made sure that he was by his little brother as much as possible. He would sing and dance for his little brother whenever he was bored, and would do it for as long as Riku wanted him to do so. Tenn was prepared to exhaust himself of everything and anything that he had, as so long as Riku remained alive.

Tenn was slightly weak himself, but he was far better than Riku. He could exercise without running short of breath until a while, he could eat chocolate, remain in dusty areas… he could do everything that Riku couldn’t do. That fact concerned Tenn. He didn’t want Riku to end up harbouring resentment - envious that he had a healthier twin brother, while he remained bedridden. It will cause stress, and that would lead to an attack.

Another source had been contributing to both of their levels of stress, and that was their financial instability. They were in debt from trying to keep their family business open, and that also meant it would’ve been harder to pay for Riku’s medical bills since he frequented the hospital. They were running out of money. He needed to do something… but what? At thirteen years old, he was helpless. No sane adult would take him seriously, save for his parents. The only thing that Nanase Tenn could do was protect his sheltered little brother. That fact frustrated him to no end.

* * *

Riku loved his brother dearly. When Tenn smiled, he also smiled with the desire for his brother to be happy. Moreover, Tenn’s happiness was simply infectious. He was an angel. He was lonely when Tenn had to go to school, but he knew it couldn’t be helped. As a result, he read books while his brother was gone. His kanji was self-taught, so he was praised by both Tenn and his parents.

Riku immersed himself in fairytales and games while Tenn wasn’t present. He’d jump whenever his character needed to jump, even though it was just a handheld console. As his character ran and collected coins, Riku slightly envied the protagonist. He could be as wealthy as he wanted in the game, but he wouldn’t be able to reflect that same wealth in real life. They were running out of money for their family business. At this rate, they’d have to close up and it’d be gone forever.

For as long as Riku remembered, he was surrounded by those blindingly white walls in the hospital, and the sweet creamy surface of his home. However, it was different when his family opened up their business - a show club. Everything became lively. Riku would hear people singing, dancing, playing instruments and they always approached him when he was healthy enough to drop by. If their business closed, all of that would be gone too. It would fade into nothingness and gradually become a far-off memory for the Nanase family.

A strange feeling bubbled up in Riku as those thoughts occurred to him. It was scary. He didn’t want that to happen— suddenly, it hit him like a virus. It was his fault that they were running out of money. Since his heart was weak and he had a respiratory disorder, he was constantly in and out of the hospital. He frequented the hospital so often that he knew what to do in the hospital when he arrived. Those medical bills accumulated, and slowly, slowly… their family had been falling… all because of him.

Riku’s chest felt tight as he lay in his bed, and gradually his oxygen supply felt as though it was cut. He began to gasp for air in desperation. He peeled the blanket off himself as his body began to burn, while his throat flared up. He coughed, desperate for oxygen and crawled out of his futon.

Where was his medicine? He needed his medicine. Riku crawled over to his inhaler with his body threatening to give in to weakness. Darkness gradually eased into his vision, like how the water waded over the sand. Just a bit more, and he would finally reach it. Riku tried his best, and felt his body finally collapse, and tumbled to the floor. His head throbbed and his throat burned, while his heart hammered against his chest.

The medicine should’ve been within arm’s reach. He couldn’t give up yet. Riku reached out forward and realised his arm was far too short to reach his medicine. He tried once more - it should have been within his grasp. He tried dragging himself forward and his body throbbed in agony. His throat was tight and his breaths now came in short, strained gasps. He cried out weakly, but it was more like a croak. No one was home. Not his beloved older brother, or his parents. As he failed to reach his medicine, the reality hit him.

At thirteen years old, Nanase Riku realised that he was helplessly weak and dependent. When the truth hit him, all faded into nothingness and his cries rang out, but no one responded to that crying, lonely child. 

* * *

For Tenn, his family was everything. He was willing to leave or disappoint them if it meant that he would be able to save them all from their current situation. Such an opportunity would’ve never appeared though. He would have to work harder on his studies, find a career pathway that had a high pay, and then maybe they wouldn’t be so financially unstable. Just the thought of it made the edges of his lips tug upwards.

“...se-san… Nanase-san!” a voice called out.

Tenn shot upwards to meet the gaze of his teacher who wore a concerned expression. He blinked and realised he must’ve blanked out while thinking of his future. He bowed his head quickly and murmured an apology. He felt disappointed in himself, especially when he was just thinking about how he wanted to do well in his studies yet he’d distracted himself. However, their concerned expression didn’t fade.

“Nanase-san, can we please speak outside?” they inquired.

It was phrased as a question, but it was definitely an order. He wondered if he’d be forced to sit in the hallway for not concentrating in class. Tenn mentally slapped himself as he followed after the teacher and closed the door behind him. He cast his gaze upwards to face the teacher. Regardless, he had to accept his punishment. He disappointed them after all. Although they failed to meet his expectations as they smiled awkwardly and crouched down to meet Tenn on eye level instead.

“Nanase-san, your brother has just been admitted to hospital due to an attack. He’s still recovering, and isn’t yet in a stable condition. Do you want to go visit him?” they said. It was a warm, gentle tone filled with kindness.

The words repeated in his head, like a voice that continued to echo in an empty cave. Before he even knew it himself, Tenn found that he had stumbled backwards into the wall behind him. He’d always done everything to prevent Riku’s attacks, so how did this happen? He knew his parents wouldn’t have been home today. He knew that, so why didn’t he stay back home? He should’ve stayed back to take care of Riku. If he did, this wouldn’t have happened.

It was his fault. It was  _ his _ fault that Riku had an attack. If he was there, it could’ve been prevented. He wanted to see Riku right now. Was he ok? Was he awake? ...Was he… alive? Tenn was always fearful of Riku’s respiratory disorder. Whenever Riku began to gasp for air, he was afraid that his little brother would take his sharpest breath and never awaken again. It could’ve happened at any time - at any day. He knew that, but even so, he didn’t stay back at home to take care of Riku.

In this moment of weakness, Tenn would’ve done anything for his family. He’d sacrifice everything and anything - exhaust himself of all that he had to save them. If Riku and his parents were no longer by his side, then what was the reason for his existence? They were the purpose of his existence. They gave him the gift of life and he would never be able to attach any monetary value to that. They gave him something priceless. He wanted to give them something equal in value if possible. He clenched his fists tightly as he kept that resolve buried within his heart.

Tenn met the gaze of his teacher, and spoke clearly. “Please allow me to see Riku.”

This hot, bitter sensation that ran down his cheeks… he feigned ignorance as he wondered what it was. It was a familiar feeling. This strange feeling of helplessness… it flooded him again. 

* * *

At thirteen years old, Nanase Tenn and Nanase Riku realised their inevitable helplessness. If they couldn’t pull themselves out of this situation, then soon enough, their time together would’ve been cut short.


	2. a predetermined fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Sougo’s remembered, he was raised to be the heir of FSC. His path in life was predetermined. He would remain compliant to everyone’s wishes and exceed all expectations. If not, the only thing that would await him was despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, change of plans. ryuu isn't coming yet so i went w/ sougo. i stg i screwed up lmao i found a huge loophole in my story,,, it was terrible. since i set ch1 as 13y/o riku and tenn, i realised i landed myself 5 years back in time. it doesn't sound that bad until you get this - it means iori's 12, tsumugi's 13, banri's not even working at takapro yet, mitsuki's 16 and that also means ryuu's 18. you get the point. it's,,, bad. everything went down because i hardcore screwed up,,,  
i was smashing my head against a wall because i somehow needed a magical time skip w/o throwing the cliche "5 years later", so i was like "ok, whose backgrounds do we know,,," and i took out yamato, sougo, nagi and on the lower side, gaku, izumi brothers and tamaki. i was going to go with yama but then writer's block slapped me across the face so i travelled to sougo land and here we are.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic!!

At a young age, Osaka Sougo was always reminded of one fact to ensure that it never left his mind. It occupied his thoughts, just as much as music did. Whenever his father returned back home which was once every month, those would be the only words that he would utter - ‘ _ You are expected to succeed FSC _ ’.

The words of everyone always echoed in Sougo’s mind; ‘ _ It’s the son of FSC’s President! _ ’, ‘ _ How do you feel knowing that you’ll be inheriting Five Star Company, or FSC in the future? _ ’, ‘ _ You must be proud to have such a wonderful father _ ’. If only they knew the truth. His father was a devastatingly terrible role model, yet Sougo bitterly admitted that he did follow those footsteps. They both walked forward, and wouldn’t wait for anyone. If they hesitated and turned their backs for only a moment, all would be lost.

The person that Sougo truly loved was his uncle, Osaka Satoshi. He was a musician but he enjoyed what he did despite its instability. He left the path of inheriting FSC and pursued his passion. Sougo desired to do the same, but the bitterness of reality had encountered him and decided it would remain by his side.

His uncle passed away shortly after and no one was sympathetic. Instead, they spoke as if Satoshi should’ve expected his own death. However, Satoshi was happy. Only Sougo knew that fact, and he would keep it buried deeply within his heart.

* * *

A few years later, Sougo grew up to be a prodigy. He was a jack of all trades, and master of none. He excelled in everything he did, and surpassed all expectations. He remained kind, gentle and sympathetic, despite all that he had been through. He would become the ideal successor for FSC. That was what he had been raised for after all.

On this metaphorical stage, Sougo was the sole actor and the lights shone solely on him. This perfect facade is what everyone had been fooled by. They all loved him. Sougo had already established good relations for the future in the time that had been given to him. In accordance with business logic, time equalled to money. That was also how employment worked after all - to buy someone else’s time with money for their own personal gain.

The expectations that Sougo possessed began to rise… time and time again, yet his father was never impressed. To be honest, it was rather demotivating. Instead, Sougo was continuously reminded of the fact that he would be inheriting FSC.

Sougo was well aware that there was no time for hesitation or weakness. If he had time to be struggling with adversity, then he had time to better himself. If he was too slow, he would only be left behind. He’d drown in the darkness and fall into the depths of despair with his only accompaniment as abandonment. Unbeknownst to him was the tale of ‘ _ The Tortoise and the Hare _ ’.

* * *

Sougo grew older as the years passed by. Alas, he had finally reached the age of eighteen and graduated from high school. A banquet was held to commemorate the event. He had the intention to enrol into college for a managerial business degree so that he could prepare himself for when he was deemed worthy enough by his father to inherit FSC.’

Sougo always loved music and supposed he had followed in his uncle’s footsteps, rather than his father’s. He smiled gingerly and decided that he would continue to keep that fact buried deeply within his heart. After all, Sougo would never forget that day - the weight of that large photo frame that rested in his small hands, the indifference of everyone that was present, the feeling of rain that pelted against his charcoal black suit, and the chilliness of the place despite the abundance of people. Most of all, Sougo would never forget that one moment.

He had headed to his father to suggest whether they should’ve returned back home or not. It was painful listening to everyone speak about his uncle with such scorn and hatred, rather than sorrow and melancholy. Sougo had spotted his father a few metres away from his uncle’s grave and paused. It was a child’s wishful thinking to believe that his father would’ve expressed some words of sympathy to his own brother at least.

Instead, his father had merely chuckled as he looked down on Osaka Satoshi’s grave. He had uttered only a few words, yet they would remain within Sougo’s mind forever. They would continuously echo, like a constant reminder that Satoshi’s fate was predetermined the moment he strayed to the path of music. Those words ached Sougo’s heart each time his mind has whispered them to him - ‘ _ See. I told you so _ ’.

Sougo hated that he couldn’t be honest with anyone. He was raised to succeed FSC, and no one would have it any other way. Their expectations rose and he would continue to meet them. Their apathetic praise grated at his ears and desired someone that would genuinely praise him. However, he couldn’t afford to romanticise the reality that had been set out before him.

After all, Sougo had utterly convinced himself that he would meet everyone’s expectations and become the new president of FSC a few years after college graduation. He was positive that he was happy - even ecstatic to some extent. Whenever someone spoke to him happily, a bubble of happiness would simply burst within him and a smile would naturally form at his lips to reciprocate. Although the worst thing about pretending was to forget that you were doing it.

Sougo hated himself for doing so. He was falling and drowning. It filled his lungs and tore at his insides. It was bitter and intoxicating. His only salvation was music. Any form of music would’ve been fine right now. He needed to find at least a shred of his own individuality as ‘Osaka Sougo’, and not ‘FSC’s successor’ right now.

‘Sougo just wanted to leave this banquet, even if it was an event that centred around him. He wanted to escape to his room and listen to his uncle’s music through his player and the singular pair of headphones that he owned. That place was where he could be himself, yet he was here. He was at a place where chandeliers hung overhead, where everyone was dressed in fancy garbs, and jewellery adorned their bodies and clothes. The chatter of everyone was overwhelmingly deafening.

Sougo could hear the sound of high heels clacking against the marble floor and it was excruciating in this very moment. It sounded like horses clopping in rage. This sound wasn’t the melody that he wanted to hear. This ridiculous clacking wasn’t his form of salvation. Nonetheless, he turned to face the source of the sound. It wasn’t a friend, but rather a woman that he didn’t recognise. She must’ve been the daughter of someone here. She did a curtsy, and he bowed his head slightly to greet her. She personally presented him with a bouquet of white roses and Sougo received it properly. A polite smile decorated his lips as he thanked her for the gift. 

He gazed at the bouquet of white roses and contemplated on the thought of how they would die after a week or two. All things came to an end. It was inevitable. Sougo could only hope that his passion for music wasn’t going to be one of those fleeting passions. Music had been instilled into him as a symbol of his childhood, and now it was also the only connection that he had with his deceased uncle.

His lips grazed the petals of white roses, and he closed his eyes. He allowed the darkness to envelop the entirety of his vision, if only for a moment. Every rose has its thorns. He would remain silent so he continue deceiving everyone… and  _ himself _ . A jack of all trades, master of none. Not even a master of himself. Osaka Sougo had already surrendered himself to his predetermined fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i begin, my notes and references are going to have some really, really vague part 3 spoilers without any background context so that they basically seem like they aren't even spoilers but just minor facts. rest assured though. i put lots of brackets over actual huge spoilers but alright, here we go:-  
• in part 3 of the main story, sougo's just like "my dad comes home once on a specific date every month"  
• that name is canon btw. i don't think this is a spoiler but in part 2 of the main story, the uncle's name is revealed. not saying by who though since that would def be a spoiler  
• "good relations",,, surely you could phrase that better kaix maxi. lol yes ik but idek what i'm doing -gestures aggressively to my huge loophole- anyways i was referring to like,,, good business relationships. the network kind of thing. the 'business-thing' lmao. i can't phrase it well  
• in part 2, 3 or in a rabbit chat, sougo comments on how he's a jack of all trades  
• in sougo's first rabbit parka chat, he goes on about how "time = money" since he lived in a very business-like household. he uses the employment thing too, so i used that. it's a whole rabbit chat so i didn't expand on the whole thing ofc because that would mean +500 words lol i would rec checking out the rabbit chat yourself if you're curious about it  
• i think everyone knows this but i'll cover it really quickly for those who don't. hopefully i remember it correctly lmao. anyways, 'the tortoise and the hare' is a tale by aesop where a hare challenges a tortoise to a race, aware that he'll win since he's way faster. the tortoise took very slow steps and the hare rushed forward, but ended up getting sidetracked and procrastinated on the race. as a result, the tortoise won despite being slow. i would rec reading it yourself if you don't know about it. it's quite nice and there was a moral, but i don't remember what it was  
• i think it was also in main story part 3 where it was revealed that satoshi (the uncle) was the older brother of soushi (FSC's president)  
• sougo comments in part 3 that he hated himself, but music made him like himself a little more.  
• according to my experience, flowers would live for a maximum of 2 weeks when they were already plucked out  
• (i'm not an expert on flower language so i googled it but) white roses represent silence so there's me throwing in some symbolic metaphors
> 
> i did the magical time skip and hopefully, it was flawless LOL tbh for some reason - only for some fics - i love throwing in the actual name of the fic or the chapter title into the story somehow,,, like for my 'a bro's loneliness', i forgot to do it for tenn and riku's stories but i tried my best to do it for every single other one!! idk,,, i just get this weird sense of personal accomplishment lmao.
> 
> also my updates are always irregular so nagi's should be coming soon i believe!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokuya Nagi was idolised in Northmarea for as long as he remembered. People preferred to admire him from afar, rather than approach him. With the loneliness that grew in his heart, he craved for the love of someone else. It just so happened to be that Sakura Haruki was the one that had granted him that salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaix maxi back at it again with the lame puns but this time, in the description. They sure do ‘idol’ise nagi -cackles- (someone stop me) the chapter title was one of my other concerns with this fic,,, i was thinking 'my beloved' or 'untitled' but with the latter, i was like "but wait, what if people actually thought i left it untitled and forgot to change it or something??" so i went with it anyway. i was just like "well, they'll understand after this chapter. i hope,,, lmao"  
anyways, oh my god? writing this was literally so difficult?? i had to try so hard to not include spoilers since nagi’s background story all happens in part 4 of the main story. in other words,,, spoiler hell for those who haven’t read it,,, don’t worry though!! i’ve basically removed all spoilers (at least i think i have but i’m 95% certain there’s nothing hardcore spoilerworthy in this fic that would make people yell at me)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Rokuya Nagi was lonely as a child. People preferred to admire him from afar, like a glass statue on display. He exceeded all expectations and their love for him gradually began to deepen. Even so, they would never approach him, even if he was within arm’s reach.

Nagi craved for the love of someone else. Maids, butlers nor his family would have sufficed. He desired someone that would see him as Rokuya Nagi, so that they could be with him for his individuality, rather than his status.

The person who granted him that salvation was none other than Sakura Haruki. Nagi could hardly believe that he wept and cried loudly in front of this man that he had only met a few weeks ago. The warmth of his hand that cupped Nagi’s cheek and the sweet, gentle tone of Haruki’s voice… Nagi loved them both dearly.

A few days later, Nagi immediately invited Haruki into his humble abode and assured him that he could stay here for as long as he liked. His offer was refused. Instead, they would often meet up at a cafe or Haruki would drop by Nagi’s home to see him.

They would do many things together. Nagi would take Haruki out to feast on Northmarean cuisine, enjoy a pot of Earl Grey and listen to music, and even speak of their different cultures - Japanese and Northmarean.

It was simply exhilarating when he listened to Haruki’s stories of Japan. His mother had truly loved Japanese culture, and Nagi was the same. He supposed that was why his given name was Japanese, rather than one of Northmarean descent. Haruki introduced him to many things of Japan.

There was one thing that intrigued him. Haruki often spoke of Japanese celebrities, such as the legendary idol Zero and the famous actor Chiba Shizuo. Nagi would always find them when he searched for them on the internet after all. However, there was just one man that Haruki spoke of that Nagi knew nothing about. An individual that he couldn’t find on the internet… no matter how hard he searched. A man by the name of Otoharu Takanashi. He was simply an untitled individual with no online presence. With the lack of information regarding this individual, Nagi safely assumed that this ‘Otoharu’ must’ve been a close friend of Haruki’s, rather than someone famous.

On another note, the thing that Nagi found most fascinating was Japan’s ‘ _ anime _ ’ and ‘ _ manga _ ’. Thanks to Haruki, he discovered a gift - ‘ _ Mahou Shoujo Magical Kokona _ ’. They spent their days happily together and it remained that way for years.

Soon enough, fate had sent its cruel hand onto Sakura Haruki. Their time together was coming to an end as Haruki fell ill and refused treatment. Despite his illness, Haruki remained lively as he continuously dropped by Nagi’s home, and listened to the latter play the grand piano. Nagi was so positive that they were happy together, yet these moments were so very ephemeral. The memories they shared would’ve gradually become a far-off existence as Nagi realised that Haruki had disappeared from Northmarea.

In Haruki’s place were a few music compositions and a simple note that requested Nagi to find someone that would sing these songs with great love and care. For a while, Nagi wondered what to do.

Who was worthy enough to sing these songs asides from Zero? Was Nagi assigned with the duty of finding a substitute for the legendary idol Zero? Or was he expected to find a new generation that would be able to surpass Zero? He was uncertain and continued to hesitate.

A famous production agency probably wouldn’t have sung this with much care. After all, this would just be one song among many that they could choose from. His fingers grazed against the music notes, whilst his other hand lay on the grand piano that he used to play for Haruki. Nagi succumbed to his desires, and played the first song himself. As he did so, it felt exhilarating. The song was rather energetic, even though lyrics hadn’t yet accompanied the piece.

Despite Nagi’s happiness, confusion continued to fill his heart. What was he supposed to do with these untitled compositions? Suddenly, his thoughts returned to the foreign Japanese name he had occasionally heard from Haruki - ‘Otoharu Takanashi’. He felt himself hesitate. Otoharu was a mysterious, untitled individual.

Nagi knew nothing about him, save for his name. He recalled his experience several years when he had tried searching for any information on this man, but his research bore no fruit. However, Nagi knew that Haruki praised Otoharu just as much as Zero when he came up in their conversations. This surely meant that Otoharu was a trustworthy person.

If Nagi was still wary, then he could take measures to visit Japan and see what sort of person Otoharu was. He attempted to convince himself of that very fact, yet he faltered and erased the very thought from his mind. His position in Northmarea was of vital importance and he couldn’t desert it for an extended period of time. He was responsible for the care of the cultural enclave and international exchange. If he left, things could have potentially gone downhill.

Nagi could most likely assign those duties to his family, but they had entrusted him with this. He couldn’t abandon it. Suddenly, he found himself at a crossroads. What did he value more? Northmarea or Sakura Haruki? Both had entrusted him with various expectations, and he wanted to fulfil them both. However, he was aware that it was impossible to keep everyone happy.

Nagi’s mind flashed back to the past as he recalled his experience at thirteen years old. When he desired love, Sakura Haruki gave it to him. He reminisced on how he had sobbed in front of Haruki, and the mellow, gentle that spoke to him kindly with comforting words. He treasured those memories dearly. They would’ve never left his mind.

Those memories and experiences would only be known to Rokuya Nagi. No one else should’ve known of them. With that, he closed his heart off and threw away the key as he locked Haruki’s untitled compositions within a safe. He would keep everything regarding Haruki as a secret, and allow it to be buried within the depths of his heart. Until the day where someone worthy enough came to sing Haruki’s songs, Nagi intended for it to remain this way. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usual notes and references:-  
• it’s p much canon that nagi’s rich from his rabbit chats and the anime so i don’t think this is a spoiler, hence my inclusion of maids, butlers, etc. i mean, nagi’s literally like “this is my first time flying with other people. it’s usually a private jet” or something and sougo’s like “me too” then mitsu interrupts with “damn @ y’all rich people”  
• it’s canon that nagi cried in front of haruki. i’m not saying the reason because #spoilers  
• ok i’m p sure that nagi invited haruki into his home?? i don’t really remember the details but i think he did and haruki was like “nah, i’m all g here”  
• i don’t remember where nagi mentions it, but i’m pretty sure it’s in the anime where nagi’s like “yes! my mother and i love japanese culture! chiba shizuo!” (then does some imitation of chiba shizuo). i believe it’s ep 10? the one right and mufes and also the one where sougo makes his first appearance feat. knife lmao  
• i would usually write ‘takanashi otoharu’ because of japanese customs where they introduce themselves as last name, first name. i don’t remember where but nagi has once done ‘first name, last name’ when referring to someone so i decided to stick w/ that behaviour of his  
• idk when takapapa opened the business, but i’m safely assuming that takapro wouldn’t have an online presence on an international level since it’s just a ((smol)) talent agency  
• sorry lmao i don’t remember the eng. translation of magical kokona so i used the romanized ver instead  
• this is such an irrelevant note but yeah!! there’s a piano in nagi’s home,,, there’s a big cg of it and it’s so pretty. I screenshot it the moment i saw it LOL don’t google it unless you want spoilers  
• in ep16 i believe and some other sources that i don’t remember, nagi comments that haruki spoke about otoharu positively and praised him a lot.  
• i believe that one of his indoor fes rabbit chats spoke about nagi being in charge of international exchange and cultural enclave  
• nagi says he met haruki when he was 13y/o in part 4 of the main story (which is my probably my second most minimalistic spoiler imo, with the first being nagi crying and haruki being there). iirc, he also had that crying experience during 13y/o
> 
> I7’s songs are pretty peppy and energetic, but i thought of mongen as i wrote the part where nagi played on the piano. It’s so good and catchy, i love it. Anyways, ((monster)) generation puns? ofc. although it’s not so obvious i guess since i7 was kind of the new idol gen, along with re:vale and trigger  
Tbh i was stuck for a few minutes cause i was like “ok,,, do lyrics already exist in the songs or what??? i literally had no clue” so i just thought about it and then remembered “sakura message” and how it spoke about a lyricist, and i was like “ahh yes. they get someone to write the lyrics”  
is it just me that finds this ending low key funny,,, like, haruki being like “nagi. Please find someone that will sing these songs with great love and care”, then nagi just throws them all into a safe and locks it. or is this just my dark humour kicking at me again
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! tbh i have no clue as to who will be the next update so lmao. sorry,,, i think it might be yamato though? expect the unexpected though!


	4. a fallen protagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikaidou Yamato would’ve never believed that he would be the centre of some tragic narrative. Upon discovering something one day, he had lost everything that he had taken for granted. He was determined to spin this tale into a tragedy, and would personally make sure that the potential for a happy ending was non-existent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert me screaming in absolute agony- writing this w/o spoilers was actually way harder than nagi's,,, i originally began writing a story and then i realised "wait,,, but this is spoilery because it shows who he's going to exact his revenge against" so it was dumped ofc. imo yamato's story is very specific so it's kind of difficult to leave out details w/o making it look ambiguous and really weird! i hope this is alright though lol  
and honestly lmao the bgm(?) when writing this was absolutely ridiculous. i listen to any kind of song while writing because music is GREAT x100!!! although lolol a super hyper, happy, energetic music was playing while i was writing the end. it was very difficult to concentrate tbh but i managed!!  
i also feel like this fic is really short! i wondered on how to expand on it, but sometimes less is more! and lol i remembered that i used to write like really short fics (500-1100 words being the absolute max) and just thought "well, this is alright!"
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic!

Fairy tales. Narratives. Fiction. Everyone knew what they were. They were stories that weren’t real which occurred in worlds of make-believe. Often, they were read purely for the sake of entertainment, or so that people could get a kick out of something. The start was usually happy and jolly, then everything would come plummeting down as the complication made its entrance.

Unfortunately, Nikaidou Yamato found that he had been the centre of one of those stories. As a child, he was happy. He had been born to fortunate circumstances where his parents loved him dearly and treated him well. However, that tale was short-lived. The complication of this story had been glossed over by a child’s naivety.

Yamato would’ve never forgotten what he discovered that day. It was at that very moment that he sought out revenge. He would pay them back twofold for destroying this happiness. He should’ve known that this happiness would’ve been ephemeral.

This wasn’t going to have a happy ending. It’d be spun and woven into a tragedy. And Yamato would personally make sure of it. After all, on that day, he lost everything.

* * *

The irony of the proverb ‘Everyone was the protagonist of their own story’ always made Yamato laugh. He refused that predetermined fate of his. He wasn’t going to conform to such expectations. He’d prefer to be a supporting character in his own story. He would melt into the background and allow himself to be forgotten. After he exacted his revenge, he would become a regular salaryman.

Yamato would leave them to deal with the consequences and not involve himself in it any further. That was the end goal for this story - a cliffhanger. Over time, people would forget him, but they would never about this public act of revenge. Yamato intended for everyone to know what had happened.

He needed to make himself famous and announce it somewhere… on a news broadcast, national TV… or…  _ something _ . He admitted that he hadn’t thought it out that much, but he would never take on the path of acting to become famous. Yamato was determined to find some alternative. He loathed the very action after all, even if he excelled in it.

Yamato spent his days peacefully as he worked at a karaoke bar while he lived by himself. He would take small steps to plot his final act of revenge. It didn’t matter how small those steps were. As long as he kept moving forward, he would reach his end goal someday. It would’ve been alright to take it easy, as long as that thought remained in his mind.

On some occasions, when the silence was deafening, Yamato would switch on the TV and spend the day watching afternoon dramas and soap operas. He would scoff at the passionate love scenes that were always so unrealistic and hackneyed. He wanted to see something that had angst as its focal point. 

As he gazed at the TV, Yamato picked up his beer can and downed the rest of its contents. He would intoxicate himself with the drug called revenge, and poison himself with the bitterness of reality. He would drown, fall and take them with him. He would indulge in the fruits of his hard work. It didn’t matter if he also experienced the brunt of his own revenge.

Nikaidou Yamato was prepared to lose it all once again. It didn’t matter if he lost everything in the process of exacting revenge against  _ them _ . If there was one proverb that Yamato would acknowledge, then it was “You reap what you sow”. With that in mind, he crushed his beer can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usual notes and references:-  
• i believe in ep 6(?) - the ep where tsumugi first asks yamato to try acting - yamato comments that he would've become a regular salaryman if he wasn't scouted by takapro
> 
> i'm genuinely surprised lmao only one reference this chapter,,, maybe because it's shorter than usual  
tbh i love yamato,,, he's just like "i'll never do acting" despite everyone asking him to try it out, and then mitsuki's like "to enjoy life, i want to put my best effort into everything i can to achieve the best possible result", and yamato's like "i'm going to do acting ((now that i think of it, this can promote i7 as well so we can all debut earlier))". but i really like how mitsuki gets yamato to do acting w/o even realising it,,, so good. mum and dad of i7, sou-chan is a mum too though! god, i7 is just one big wholesome fam i stg  
also, insert yamato low key breaking the 4th wall at the start as he realises he's the protag of some tragic drama
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fic! next will be gaku!!


	5. two families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaotome Gaku would never forget the day when his parents had divorced. His father was the bane of his existence, and the thought of having to call that man his father disgusted him to an indescribable extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first draft was like,,, a super young gaku in mind since we don't know the age for when his parents divorced and he was holding onto a bunny rabbit for comfort (because tsumugi's character design was based off a floppy eared rabbit) so LOL but i ended up dumping that idea and rewrote it a few times until i got,,, this.
> 
> idk what else to say here lol so i hope you enjoy this fic!

When Yaotome Gaku remained by the side of his biological father, Yaotome Sousuke, a memory from the distant past would resurface and continue to haunt his mind. It wasn’t traumatising, but it ached his heart no matter how many times he had thought about it. At that time, he was far younger than he was now.

Gaku had returned home from school to see his mother in tears. With her own embroidered handkerchief, she dabbed at her tears and welcomed him back home. He remembered that he practically begged her to tell him what was wrong. Her voice was feeble as she admitted her primary concern to him - Sousuke was always in love with another woman. Gaku immediately deducted that his father was having an affair. Perhaps his father had probably always seen his mother as some substitute for whom he had actually loved.

It was an insufferable thought, but it was entirely possible for someone like his father. Sousuke was extremely manipulative and he would have mercilessly used others as long as it benefited him in some way. However, Gaku never thought that aspect of using others would’ve extended to matters such as this. Gaku was born from a loveless marriage - or rather, his mother’s former one-sided love towards his father.

Even an infant would have been able to observe the estranged nature of this family. It was obvious. When his father returned home from work, his mother immediately thrust divorce papers onto Sousuke, and requested for him to complete his side.

The moment the deed had been done, Gaku watched his mother leave their home for the very last time. Sousuke took custody of Gaku, and his mother retrieved her maiden name. When he thought of how his father was having an affair, he despised his father. He could feel the bile rise in his throat whenever he had to call that man his father.

Gaku allowed his emotions to get the better of him at one point, and often stayed out late for extended periods of time. He would drive around for a breath of fresh air, dine by himself in restaurants with a glass of liqueur or wine, or simply work out at the gym.

Although he enjoyed it most when he was able to help out at ‘ _ Yamamura Soba _ ’. His grandfather on his mother’s side of the family had found it difficult to make deliveries due to his age, so Gaku offered to do it in his place. It was refreshing to see so many new faces during this line of work. When he returned from deliveries, he and his grandfather would occasionally have a few cups of sake together and make idle banter.

Despite how much fun he had, Gaku knew his place. This wasn’t where he belonged. Things would’ve turned out differently if his mother had taken custody of him. This would’ve been his home if he were ‘Yamamura Gaku’, but he had to accept the facts and acknowledge what he really was - ‘Yaotome Gaku’.

* * *

Gaku had taken a break from work and would resume his deliveries soon. People were waiting for their soba after all. He felt a tired grin forming as he couldn’t help but look forward to the meal of soba that he was promised after today’s deliveries. While he worked at Yamamura Soba, Gaku went under the alias of ‘Yamamura-san’ and never disclosed his first name.

He wondered why he even thought of concealing his identity, but kept up the facade nonetheless. He hummed in thought as he thought about his alias, and wondered what life would be like if his mother took custody of him. “Yamamura Gaku…” he thought aloud.

The name rolled off his tongue unnaturally and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wondered why that was the case, considering he preferred the name a lot more than Yaotome Gaku. After all, his surname was a constant reminder of the fact that he was related to that despicable man.

Even though he hated his father, Gaku couldn’t deny their similarities. Their hair being the colour of polished steel, the way their hair fell over their foreheads, their pale skin, their thin smiles, and their sharp, intimidating eyes. No matter what, his appearance was also a reminder of the fact that he was related to that contemptible man. At least their morals were different. Gaku ensured that he’d never woo a woman unless he truly loved her. As he thought of that, it reoccurred to him as to how his father had an affair.

Gaku clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth as he felt the rage bubble up within him again. He was well aware of the fact that he was nothing like his given name - he wasn’t delightful and he certainly wasn’t an optimist. He attempted to erase the thoughts from his mind, and continued his soba deliveries.

* * *

Gaku had completed everything by evening. As he travelled back to the shop, he gazed at the sky. Orange and yellow hues had gradually melted over the skies. Those colours painted the skies, like brush strokes on a canvas. He smiled to himself as he burned the image into his mind and finally reached Yamamura Soba. 

As Gaku entered the family restaurant, he heard a ‘ _ Welcome! _ ’ from further within and recognised the voice of his mother. He turned to face the source of the voice and he met her gaze. A warm smile decorated her lips as she headed over to him. She had been positively beaming as she approached him.

“Welcome back Gaku,” she breathed.

A warm feeling enveloped him as she welcomed Gaku back to this place. It was nostalgic and it reminded him of when she was still a part of the Yaotome family. When she had returned home earlier than everyone, she would welcome him back home. The corners of his lips tugged upwards at the familiar greeting. Even though he should’ve been used to returning to an empty household, the words ‘ _ I’m home _ ’ had almost slipped out.

“I’m back,” Gaku replied.

“You’ve worked hard today so why don’t you head inside and take a break?” she suggested eagerly as she gestured to the kitchen area. “We’ll be closing soon so it won’t be too long.”

Gaku smiled shyly and did so obediently. A few minutes later, their last customers left after finishing their meals and they closed for today. The last meals of soba had been reserved for them. Gaku safely decided that he’d stick to one cup of sake today since he still needed to return back home. He would always remember his place.

The spacious home which was originally for three people had now only belonged to him. His father was rarely home after all. He must’ve been spending time with whoever he was having an affair with. As Gaku returned back home to this desolate place, he sighed to himself. His plans were to soak in a bath with one of his favourite bath salts, then head to bed. 

Gaku despised Yaotome Sousuke. In fact, it was extremely likely that neither of them wanted one another. Sousuke didn’t want Gaku as his son, and Gaku didn’t want Sousuke as his father. In fact, he hated that Sousuke’s blood ran through him.

If there was one thing that Gaku would’ve been grateful to Sousuke about, then it would’ve been the fact that he was able to meet his mother and her side of the family. That was one of his greatest sources of happiness - them dining together, working alongside one another, and celebrating Christmas together.

The fragility of happiness seemed like such a fleeting and foreign concept to Gaku. Even so, he was happy. Knowing that they loved him was what mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usual notes and references:-  
• when gaku confronts tsumugi about musubi, i believe gaku says that his mother always said sousuke loved another woman, so he just assumed that sousuke was having an affair (until he heard takapapa and yaotome papa talking)  
• the source is on his wiki page, but gaku has a driver's license and likes driving around. like,,, he really likes driving around. he even drove ryuu to the ocean once,,,  
• i just referenced his wiki pic for the 'dining out in restaurants with liqueur'  
• i'm referencing a gym because apparently,,, everyone has a gym membership in this series or something???? like what,,, no joke, even tenn's like "if i eat these many sweets, i'm going to need to go gym and diet"  
• i'm p sure it's obvious since it's almost everywhere, but yeah, gaku's a strong, loyal boy. he won't seduce someone if he doesn't love them,,, tsumugi accidentally took his heart and has no intention of returning it so LOL. i mean look at 'shiawase de ite' though,,, he's obv talking about tsumugi  
• i used the wikia as my source, so gaku's kanji (for his name) is something along the lines of 'fun/ delightful, music/ optimist'  
• source is on the wiki, but apparently gaku likes collecting bath salts  
• in one of his christmas rabbit chats, gaku says that he, his grandfather and his mother secretly exchange gifts on christmas
> 
> "define gaku" - a man that desires love (all according to this fic) also, finally lol it's a fic that's not so,,, sad??? i mean, gaku's happy in the end so all's well that ends well i guess lmao although tbh i can only see him as yaotome gaku, rather than yamamura gaku,,, i mean, yamamura-san exists but he doesn't say "yo i'm yamamura gaku!", it's just 'yamamura-san'  
liquor vs. liqueur,,, so difficult. they're,,, apparently different? so i just googled them lol and stuck with the latter. i feel like gaku's the type that does champagne and red/white wine though  
this is also a really random note but the pale skin is natural but it's being kept to like,,, huge efforts. i believe it was gaku and nagi's shuffle talk where gaku just goes "i apply sunscreen all over my body every 2 hours to remain this pale, and btw, tenn uses a parasol to stay pale as well", like,,, trigger is so hardcore with their skin complexion, aside from ryuu. he's got the omega tan. precious okinawan boy
> 
> tbh i kind of wonder who initiated the divorce in the first place?? imo sousuke is a good person (but it takes 2-3 bloody parts of the main story for that to finally happen?? god i hated you for so long yaotome papa) and he never talks smack about gaku's mother? (but i think i remember hearing him say that he disapproves of gaku helping out at yamamura soba, but hEY!! he's not explicitly stopping gaku from helping out at the shop)  
i feel like yaotome papa loved her in his own way or at least thought he did which is why he married her, or he's trying to move on from musubi (but obv failed). i feel like yaotome papa might've been the one to initiate it because he would at least have enough of a heart to let her go when he's aware that he doesn't love her romantically. i also feel like she might've been the one to do it as well because maybe something like "he loves another woman. i'm going to free myself from this pain". honestly, i want more background knowledge on the yaotome family,,,
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fic!! next up should be ryuu!


	6. family responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryunosuke is exhausted from work. What keeps him going is his family as he knows he’s working towards a better lifestyle for them all. One day, he unexpectedly hears of a regional audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert me jumping excitedly at the chapter summary- i'm so close to getting to the "present date" of where i7 was actually set since ryuu was scouted a year before i7 was (scouted)!! i am eXCITE,,, i would be really touched if you continued reading, even after i'm done with all the "oneshot"-like chapters!! although if you continue reading after all those, that means cliffhangers lmao  
also,,, triple update today!! i've been writing and editing them (instead of studying for my semi-finals #ugh) lmao 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic!!

Ryunosuke was exhausted. He felt like collapsing, but he had to continue working hard for the sake of his family. A few weeks ago, a storm had plunged their family into debt as it had left their father’s boat shipwrecked. His father was a fisherman. Without a boat, he wouldn’t have a career and they’d have no income. Worse case scenario was that they would all die - starved and malnourished.

They scraped together everything they had and bought a new seaworthy boat. His father immediately set off into the ocean afterwards, while Ryunosuke began to work. Their debt left a strict budget that was imposed on all of them. Meals of sashimi turned into ochazuke. He and his little brothers began to share baths, rather than taking them individually. They would always huddle together to keep warm when it was cold.

Ryunosuke couldn’t see his family often since he was always working. However, he enjoyed his work. After all, he and his father were working towards a better future for their whole family. The thought of his brothers and his father remained within his mind as he performed the tasks he’d been assigned. 

The Tsunashi family didn’t have much, but… to Ryunosuke, they had each other, and that was what mattered.

* * *

A week later, Ryunosuke caught wind of a regional audition that was going to occur somewhere this month. If they succeeded the audition, then they’d have the potential to become an idol. He was tempted to go. Moreover, didn’t an idol earn a lot of money? If he passed, he’d be able to afford better living for everyone in his family.

Ryunosuke wasn’t in it just for the monetary prospects either. He had always enjoyed dancing and singing with his family and friends, and even during the festivals of Okinawa. According to his father, he’d get to know somebody better if they drink and danced together. He had followed that teaching, and had found himself surrounded with kind-natured people.

Ryunosuke contemplated on the prospect of going to the audition, until a spark of reality smacked him across the face. He shook his head fruitlessly. If he had time to attend a regional audition, then he had time to work. It was close to impossible that he would pass anyway. There would’ve been more than a hundred candidates. Ryunosuke wasn’t some diamond in the rough - he was just a plain old stone that wouldn’t even be able to skip on water.

He felt strangely deflated and decided he’d continue to work, rather than go for some audition that he would never pass. Ryunosuke trudged his way back to work, and had accidentally kicked a stone on his way. Unbeknownst to him, the stone had skipped the water several times until it began to sink.

* * *

Ryunosuke was tempted to throw himself onto the bed the moment he returned back home. However, he resisted the urge as he examined his own attire. His shirt had been covered with grime and little bits of sand from the beach. He was also drenched in sweat.

Work finished a lot later today, so he could hear his little brothers sleeping and their quiet little snores from the room next door. He smiled tiredly and warmly to himself, then decided he’d take a bath before bed. He didn’t feel like dinner today. As he approached the bathroom, he heard the front door open, and he turned on his heel instantly in a guarded manner with clenched fists.

Moonlight gradually melted into their small home, almost like a white shadow that slowly crept forward. The light illuminated the figure and revealed that it was his father.

“Dad!” Ryunosuke exclaimed, until he clamped his mouth by throwing a hand over his mouth.

He stole a glance behind him and faintly heard that his brothers were still sleeping soundly. He sighed in relief, glad that he hadn’t woken them up. Less than a moment later, Ryunosuke stepped forward to throw his arms over his father. His embrace was quickly returned until his father had withdrawn himself from the embrace.

Ryunosuke felt a cool sensation graze his arm. In the moonlight, he could see his father holding a bottle of sake, two cups and a smile filled with exhaustion. Ryunosuke returned the smile as he surrendered himself to his inner temptations. The duo headed out together and sat by the shore. His father poured the sake for the both of them, despite Ryunosuke’s protests to do it himself. The cool wind cupped their cheeks as they enjoyed this silence for a moment.

“I’m so tired Dad,” Ryunosuke breathed, “But I’m getting stronger. Those kids keep on asking me for piggybacks when I come back early.”

He chuckled at his last remark, while his father grinned at the comment. “Thanks for helping out son. We’re both tired, but today, we can drink and dance.”

Ryunosuke nodded as he downed his cup of sake, and brought himself upwards. His leg muscles ached from standing all day long, but he brought his father upwards just as well. 

The moonlight illuminated their figures faintly, while the stars twinkled in the night sky. The trees’ leaves rustled against each other, and the water beat against the shore. Those sounds were more than enough for their background music. With the sandy beach as their stage, and themselves as the lead dancers, Ryunosuke, for just a moment, felt like the world and the night sky had belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usual notes and references:-  
• apparently ryuu and his little brothers shared baths together?? that's so cute but tenn's literally like "it's not cute at all. imagine a 190cm dude counting down the last secs of your bath time" cause apparently ryuu times your baths???? omg,,,  
• according to trigger; before the radiant glory, ryuu was found at a regional audition  
• this is just a quick reference to asian culture, where the youngest person should pour the drinks for their superiors/ elders. so i tried to mirror that by ryuu getting TRIGGERed (lame pun intended) as his dad pours the sake instead of him   
• i'm pretty sure ryuu's said somewhere before that he used to give his lil brothers piggybacks but i'm not certain. even if it's not canon, i feel like he would though? ryuu's a good big bro
> 
> another soft story!! although this one is more fluffier lol!   
if you have ever read any of my other fanfics, you'll know how much i love this shipwreck incident about how the boat actually broke down,,, i think this is like my 5th time writing it??  
anyways i'm very excite,,, i'm slowly putting the building blocks atop each other,,, 'a world w/o idols' is truly coming,,, ryuu just missed his chance to be a part of TRIGGER after all and tenn didn't leave the nanase family!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! idk who will be next tbh, but it will either be the izumi brothers or tamaki!


	7. unfulfilled dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Iori’s remembered, Mitsuki’s dream was to become someone like the legendary idol Zero. However, Mitsuki was well aware of the fact that he’d been constantly failing auditions. When he’s offered advice, an unexpected incident occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story literally felt so long?? actually ok i lie. it is long, it took like 4 pages on my google docs?? so wild,,, also i absolutely love the izumi bros so ofc this would be long,,, i worship them and cry over them every day. my 'izumi brother' bias totally isn't showing. idk what you mean.  
this is so random but i just realised that my fics are always out on fanfic.net the earliest (like,,, 10 mins earlier) since i don't include any a/n's there, so that's wild.
> 
> idk what else to say here, so i hope you enjoy this fic!!

Mitsuki loved idols, especially Zero. That would’ve been known to all customers of ‘fonte chocolat’ and his family as Zero’s signature was on display. It became one of Mitsuki’s greatest treasures the moment he met the legendary idol, and it also made him realise his dream - it was to become an idol just like Zero.

Almost immediately, Mitsuki tried out all the auditions that had become available, yet his companion of failure always remained beside him. He’d gradually gotten used to the process of waiting for the audition’s results, and then being rejected. Even so, he tried his best to remain energetic. He ensured that he never stepped into an audition room with thoughts of him being unable to pass. If he held on tight to his dream, then surely… it would’ve come true. One day… but when would that ‘_one day_’ be?

* * *

Iori was well aware that his brother loved idols. He would often join Mitsuki in his ‘_Zero Appreciation Meetings_’. He would listen to Mitsuki speak endlessly about Zero’s music, their costumes, and many other things while they ate leftover desserts that Mitsuki had brought back from the patissiere.

Iori was also aware of how much his brother wanted to become an idol. Sometimes, he would even hear Mitsuki singing in the bath. It was insanely adorable. On other times, he heard tapping sounds from Mitsuki’s room and Iori would occasionally peek inside to see his brother dancing and humming to himself. He always looked so happy while doing so. Seeing Mitsuki so elated also made Iori quite happy.

However, Iori also knew the feelings that hid behind that smile. After all, he was always one of the first witnesses to see Mitsuki being deflated after he came home from another failed audition. He was frustrated that people couldn’t see the appeal of Mitsuki.

Iori’s heart always ached when he saw Mitsuki plaster on a fake grin as he greeted Iori and welcomed him back home. Mitsuki usually would have ignored his pain and retreated back to his room. Iori also felt rather melancholic when Mitsuki returned back home. He wanted to see his brother jumping up in joy one day, with exclamations of him passing an audition.

Iori didn’t have any dreams, but if he were to label one, then it would be that he wished for Mitsuki to achieve his dream and debut as an idol. For as long as he remembered, Mitsuki adored Zero. Iori reluctantly admitted that Mitsuki’s singing and dancing weren’t ideal, but his energy compensated for that, and his very presence was inspiring. It made others want to try harder.

Izumi Iori loved his brother dearly, but it was difficult for him to express that feeling. Instead, he always paid attention to every single detail of his brother. Mitsuki’s frustration, his sadness, his happiness and how hard he always worked. He was positive he always knew Mitsuki the most. They’d been together for so long after all. However, unbeknownst to him, he had barely just grazed against Mitsuki’s real persona.

* * *

Mitsuki was aware that it was a waste of time if he were to cry after failing auditions. His loss was inevitable. There were always just better candidates than him. He always gave it his 100%— no, he always gave the auditions he participated in 200% of his effort, but that was never enough. He wanted to become an idol and he’d never give up on that dream. He aspired to become someone like Zero. However, at this rate, it seemed impossible.

Mitsuki had never even gone onto the second round of auditions. He was always failing. He paled in comparison to everyone, even his little brother. As a child, he remembered peering into the kitchen to see his parents, but he overheard them say ‘_Iori’s cuter than Mitsuki, don’t you think?_’. Mitsuki knew that the most. Iori inherited all of his parents’ best traits, while he resembled his grandmother in her youth. He also knew that his little brother was insanely adorable. He loved Iori, but it ached his heart whenever people said that someone else was better than him. However, it was true. Iori outshone him in every way possible. Academics. Sports. _Everything_.

Mitsuki sighed to himself and decided he would head back home. Maybe he’d practice dancing and singing again to better himself. If there was time to be depressed, then he had time to improve himself. Surely someone would’ve recognised his efforts. He finally returned back home and saw Iori head down the stairs to greet him.

“Welcome home, nii-san,” Iori greeted.

“I’m back, Iori!” Mitsuki beamed. Even he couldn’t believe that he could smile so vibrantly despite how depressed he was from failing an audition.

Iori smiled as he paced over to the fridge, “Would you like anything to eat?”

“Nah, it’s alright!” Mitsuki replied as he stole a glance at Iori. “I think I’ll head to my room now.”

“...How was today’s audition?”

Mitsuki froze on his way to the staircase. He was always so used to the same question, but it always agonised him when he had to reply ‘_I failed again_’. He often forced himself to laugh it off and would sulk about it in his room. His back faced Iori as he replied. “I didn’t pass again. I’m going to practice, so that I’ll be better for next time!”

“...Nii-san, I have a suggestion,” Iori started awkwardly. He cleared his throat and continued, although this time his voice was more of its usual tone, rather than the slight awkwardness that was apparent before. “With this strategy, I believe you’ll be able to debut as an idol.”

“I-Is that so…?” Mitsuki murmured. Iori usually offered him advice after he failed auditions, and he supposed that this was one of those times again.

“I— Some people would find that your appearance is rather endearing and lovable. That aspect of yours is rather advantageous, nii-san. If you were to use it and promote yourself in a cuter way during auditions, then I think the chance that you’d succeed the audition will be quite hi—”

“Iori, you don’t get it,” Mitsuki snapped. He mentally slapped himself across the face for speaking so sharply and attempted to speak in a normal voice once again. “I’m not willing to do anything to become an idol. I want to debut as myself - as the energetic and vigorous Mitsuki, not some cute persona. That’s not… me.”

Iori hesitated. He was sure that this plan would have been flawless if Mitsuki debuted in such a manner. He spoke once more as he took a step back from this current mindset and figured out another plan. “Once you become popular as the cute Mitsuki… then it would be entirely possible to shift your persona into the energetic nii-san.”

Mitsuki felt strangely frustrated. He could feel something boiling in him. He could only hope that it wouldn’t overflow and burst out.

“That would be bad,” he commented and began to elaborate on the point. “The fans were attracted to the cute Mitsuki. They would be disappointed.”

“I believe that a fraction of those fans would be able to enjoy the gap moe.”

Mitsuki clenched his fists tightly. He could feel his nails digging into his palms, whilst his hands were beginning to throb from the agony of it. He ignored his pain, like how he had always done. “Even so, I can’t do that Iori,” he spat.

Mitsuki tore his gaze away from Iori. Whenever his own amber irises met with those jet black orbs, he felt as though he were being ridiculed. He felt hot, and something in him began to overflow. It was boiling and frothing at the centre. He restrained the harsh words that threatened to fall from his lips.

“But—”

It was at that moment that Mitsuki could no longer restrain what had been bubbling up within him. “Damn it… just mind your own business Iori! Stop caring about me and my auditions! I can do this myself! I can take care of myself! Stop it… stop looking down on me! Instead of mine, why don’t you just focus on your own dream?!”

Mitsuki flinched as he saw the stricken face on Iori. It wasn’t a facial expression that he saw often. It was obvious that he hurt Iori with his words. He needed to muster out an apology, yet he found that he had hesitated. He couldn’t apologise for something that he meant. He bit his bottom lip frustratedly.

Voices were screaming at him. One told him to not run away and face the consequences. Another voice whispered to him gently, and told him that it was alright to go. With that, he heeded the words of the latter and hurriedly turned on his heel in an attempt to return to his room.

“I’m going to my room,” Mitsuki said and closed the door behind him.

Mitsuki flopped onto his bed, and couldn’t believe he screwed up _twice_ today. He failed an audition _and_ snapped at his brother. He sighed sadly to himself. What possessed him to speak to Iori with such scorn and hatred?

Mitsuki loved Iori. Iori was intelligent and possessed a wide array of knowledge, adorable in the way he couldn’t be honest, cute in how he was so ticklish, and many other factors. He could take a whole month, and maybe he still wouldn’t have gotten it all down. The person that understood Iori the most was him, so why…? Despite those feelings of regret, a bitter feeling ran through him.

Why was it like this? Why was Iori his brother? When was it that things began to change between himself and Iori? As Iori grew taller, he began to look down on Mitsuki, and that much was a fact. Mitsuki was smaller than him after all, and far more inferior. Iori was flawless and perfect. He wasn’t like Mitsuki.

As the facts began to hit him, he began to sob. The hot, bitter tears ran down his cheeks endlessly as he cried to himself. It was painful. He was sad. He wasn’t supposed to say such harsh words to Iori.

Mitsuki found himself to be a rather a responsible older brother. He was always the first to make amends. However, this time, he couldn’t. He couldn’t take back those words that he obviously meant. Those words just now were a double-edged sword. It hurt both him and Iori. That stricken expression that Mitsuki saw just before he retreated to his room would’ve never left his mind.

When he looked at everything from this angle, it was no wonder as to why Mitsuki paled in comparison to Iori. Maybe it was time to give up on being an idol. Izumi Mitsuki had two dreams. He desired for height and wanted to be an idol just like Zero.

However, at this rate, it seemed as though neither of them were going to come true. Mitsuki had already surrendered himself to the fate of inheriting the patissiere. He was acknowledged as a cake artisan by his parents, and he had already obtained a food preparation license. With this, everything was set.

* * *

Iori felt as though he were paralyzed. He didn’t know how long he remained in the same spot for. He had been standing there in shock. He had always offered advice to Mitsuki when he failed auditions, yet this was the first time that Mitsuki had ever gotten mad. It was obvious that he hurt Mitsuki. After all, his brother wasn’t the type that would often get seriously angry.

When Iori thought on how he had made his brother genuinely angry, his heart ached. Moreover, the words that Mitsuki spoke echoed in his mind. He was told to focus on his own dream… but how? He didn’t have any aspirations. He still didn’t know what he wanted to do. When he gazed at the future, all he reached was a blank.

He frowned and forced himself to return to his room. Iori trudged up the staircase and entered his room. He buried his face into his pillow and couldn’t help but feel crestfallen. Mitsuki usually made amends first, but shouldn’t he have done it this time? After all, Iori was basically fanning the flames, while Mitsuki had tried to douse them.

Iori was so sure that he knew everything about Mitsuki. He thought he’d known _everything_, even the feelings that hid behind that smile. However, he didn’t. He knew nothing. He was still like a naive child that believed they ruled the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usual notes and references:-  
• i don't remember where it's mentioned, but i believe mitsuki said that zero's signature is on display in the store somewhere? i might be wrong though because i also feel like it might be in his room,,,  
• i don't remember what rabbit chat it was, but i believe it's iori that says "nii-san sings while he's in the bath",,, (iori voice) 'what a cute person'  
• in 'wish upon a shooting star' manga and his third 'summer memories' rabbit chat, iori says he doesn't have any dreams of his own  
• it's in the main story somewhere, and for the anime, maybe somewhere in ep 1-2 where iori goes "i admit that nii-san's singing/dancing isn't great, but his energy compensates for that. although many people fail to see it. i'm glad you did" to tsumugi. also, during when tsumugi was trying to convince takapapa to let them debut as a 7-person group, she was like "his singing/dancing isn't the best, but he's very energetic! it's very inspiring and makes people want to try harder"  
• i believe in mitsuki's taisho rabbit chats (i might be wrong), mitsuki says that his parents said iori was cuter than him and he felt lonely -starts sobbing incoherently-  
• i think in one of mitsu's bday chats, he says iori inherited all of their parents good traits while he resembles his grandmother in her youth  
• in summer memories third chat as well, iori says that whenever mitsuki failed an audition, iori offered him advice  
• the fight scene is also shown in some of iori's summer memories chat, and mitsuki mentions it more explicitly in one of his rabbit chats. sadly i don't remember the source LOL but i am trying to find it,,, i want to reread it myself lmao. the "i'm not willing to do anything to debut as an idol" also comes from one of iori's rabbit chats though  
• gap moe,,, god, idk how to explain this so i googled the definition and threw it here: "Gap Moe is when a character does something completely contradictory to what their usual habits/personality/character/appearence [sic {lmao}] dictates". using another person's example, it's like how iori's image is cool and composed but he actually loves cute things  
• in the anime, i remembered that mitsuki was like "why is he my brother?" to nagi @ iori but i don't remember what happens after that lmao so i just left it like that  
• apparently mitsuki is the first to make amends after an argument between himself and iori. i don't remember the rabbit chat source, but you can find it on the wiki.  
• there's a theory in the fandom where if mitsuki didn't get scouted, then he would've inherited the family bakery, hence why he has a food preparation license and his cooking/baking skills are A+++++
> 
> finally,,, end of notes. i stg it always feels like these notes and references are longer than the actual fic itself even though it's not lmao. god i'm so close to reaching the 'present date' and it excites me. holy crap though, i've got semi-finals starting tomorrow and i'm writing fic instead of studying #badlifedecisions after tamaki, i'm thinking of doing a general chapter that involves cameo re:vale, banri, takapapa and tsumugi!! i tried writing it and slapped myself again because i made another loophole by mistake lmao  
also lol with this chapter, the previous fluffiness just stopped and surprise!!!! i hope you enjoyed the (attempted) tragic elements of this fic again
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! next up is yotsuba tamaki!!


	8. abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki was always accompanied by abandonment. Slowly, everyone that he considered important to him was leaving. His mother and sister were included as they also left him behind. In this small, cold world, Yotsuba Tamaki was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me,,, i think this chapter was actually quite poorly edited. i found a million things that didn't make sense a few typos here and there,.,.,.,. i fixed them up ofc but i was p tired when i looked through it, so if there's something you don't understand, feel free to drop a comment (about the sentence/paragraph that's confusing) or message me and i'll explain it to you then fix it up!! i would appreciate it if you were to do so since ambiguity would be p bad. to compensate for my lack of energy, i did two proofreads over it  
i was low key stuck with this because writer's block keeps on smacking me. i was literally half way done and then it hit me, and i rewrote the whole thing lmfao it was terrible.,.,.,., i reused some of the lines though so it wasn't a total waste! also the title -sighs- i'm pretty sure y'all have noticed but lololol i'm totally winging these titles. i'm not actually that great with titles but i promise that i'm trying. to some extent at least lmao. i just try to make sure that it relates to what the chapter revolves around  
also, jfc @ myself lol, wtf am i doing. i literally have semi-finals that start tomorrow and i've been working on fic all day. it's 8:50pm and my tests start in like 12 hours.,.,.,., knowing me, i'm still going to write fic lmao i am in a constant state of stress. i can't feel anything rn,,,  
except for excitement lmao. i can't wait for when i start fleshing out all these broken characters. i think the only ones that are actually happy here to some extent are ryuu and gaku?
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

For Tamaki, it seemed as though the future was full of nothing as his only accompaniment was abandonment. The people that were the most important to him always ended up leaving. He wondered if it would have remained this way forever.

Tamaki’s first experience of being left behind was when he and Aya were still with their mother. He loved his mother dearly. She had always been taking care of them properly and had protected them from their abusive father. She was also the one that had first introduced him to King Pudding. He would never forget the day he first tasted it. He had finished the jar within seconds while his mother and Aya laughed at how much he had adored the pudding.

They spent their days blissfully and happily. One day, she had never woken up again. No matter how many times they called out for her to awaken, she never opened her eyes. It seemed as though she preferred eternal rest.

That was when everything came crashing down. Yotsuba Aya and Yotsuba Tamaki were officially orphans. Their mother was deceased and they weren’t wanted by their father. To him, they were just unnecessary baggage. Despite that, when they recently moved into the orphanage, their father had situated himself outside for several days and occasionally watched them from afar.

On other days, he would urge them to return home with him, even though they no longer had a place that they considered to be their home. He would tell them both that he was their father, even though he never cared about them until now. Aya was terrified of him, and would begin to cry whenever her eyes landed on him. At a young age, Tamaki wasn’t sure as to why his father was so insistent on trying to take them back to his home. However, all he knew was that his father wasn’t meant to be trusted. In the event that they did go to him, he was certain that they would be severely neglected.

All he knew was that it was his duty to protect Aya. Tamaki ensured that she was kept away from his prying eyes, and he’d scream at his father to go away if he was still skulking around. When several days passed, he finally left them alone. That would’ve been the only time where Tamaki was sincerely grateful that someone had abandoned him. After all, his father was the bane of his existence.

When a few years passed, Tamaki finally realised what his father wanted from them - money.

If he took them in and claimed that he was financially unstable, he would receive financial assistance to ensure that he was able to take care of them both. However, Tamaki was certain that his father would buy alcohol and gamble the rest of it away. He remembered how desperate his mother was when she tried to hide their money away from him.

His father had nothing but ill intent directed towards them. Tamaki and Aya had been abandoned by both of their parents. That was the only thing that they shared in common with the rest of the kids in the orphanage.

* * *

Tamaki’s second experience of abandonment was when Aya also left him. A family had decided to foster her, and he was well aware of the fact that he was going to be lonely. He had spent a large majority of his life with her after all. Even so, he tried his best to remain happy since Aya was happy. He treasured her far more than himself. If she was ok, then he also would’ve been ok.

In the very last moments, he continued to hold her hand until she had to let go. The warmth that radiated from her hand instantly disappeared as he watched her leave the orphanage for the very last time.

A few years later, Tamaki heard that her foster family had declared bankruptcy and began to regret every moment of that event. He should’ve begged Aya to stay regardless of what he had to do. He should’ve thrown a tantrum, screamed so loud that even the surrounding buildings would hear him, or cry out loudly.

It wouldn’t have mattered if the people at the orphanage scolded and lectured him for hours. At least Aya would still be safe that way. When it was like this, he had no idea what was going on. He didn’t know if she was safe and healthy.

Tamaki was gradually falling into a pit of doubt and anxiety. He craved knowledge. He wanted to know at least one thing about Aya. If she was still safe and sound, then he could relax. If she was in danger, then he’d rush out to save her.

* * *

Tamaki’s third experience of abandonment was when he was in middle school. His friends had taken turns at visiting each other’s houses, and they’d all play video games with each other. He was sure that they were friends and that they would’ve liked him, just as much as he liked them. When they asked to come to his house, he spoke honestly.

Tamaki could remember the conversation clearly - ‘ _ I don’t mind if you come over, but there’ll be a lotta people. That ok? _ ’. ‘ _ Do you live in a big family Yotsuba? _ ’. ‘ _ Uhh… sorta. It is a big family, but we’re not related. I live in an orphanage. _ ’ Everything changed that day. Their gazes gradually turned into that of sympathy and he knew he was being pitied. The attention was unnecessary. He didn’t like being the centre of attention in his friendship group. He wanted to be a normal part of this group again.

When Tamaki told them his circumstances, he wasn’t begging for pity. He was just being honest, he wasn’t going to blatantly lie to them since they were his friends. Although he would’ve never fit in again like before. He was like a blank puzzle piece that wasn’t able to fit anywhere on the board.

It was at that very moment that Tamaki realised a ‘ _ normal lifestyle _ ’ was just a pipe dream for him. If he was anything close to normal, then he’d at least have one or two relatives that he kept in touch with. However, there was no one. In this small, cold world, he was alone. The only person that he had was himself.

* * *

A few years ago, Tamaki decided that he wouldn’t waste time anymore. Aya had been missing for months and he hadn’t heard anything about her ever since her foster family declared bankruptcy. It was as if she had been forgotten by the world. He had already lost his mother, and he wasn’t willing to lose his sister as well.

However, Tamaki needed to find her soon. He was running out of time. His time limit was just a few more months. He needed to find her within that time span. If not, she wouldn’t be able to attend high school and perhaps she’d be forced to work, then he’d never see her again. Just the very thought of it sent a chill up his spine. If possible, he wanted this feeling of searching for one another to be mutual.

Tamaki wanted his presence to be known. If that were the case, maybe she’d recognise him and try searching for him herself. The only way he could’ve done that was if he were on TV or something. However, even Tamaki knew that it was impossible for an orphan like him. Why would they put someone like him on TV?

The only reason as to why they would’ve potentially put him on TV was if he shared his childhood sob story. Tamaki was willing to use any means. However, if he shared his life story so easily, then he was sure that Aya would’ve been hurt if she found him by hearing that story. They both would have remembered the pain as they reminisced on their mother never awakening, and their father skulking around their orphanage.

It was always difficult to put these feelings into words. No one understood him. He didn’t even understand himself. He didn’t even have a grasp on his own emotions. It seemed as though his own vocabulary had also abandoned him. Everything and everyone had been leaving him. One by one. Slowly. Soon, he’d have nothing left but himself. His shadow would melt into the darkness, and he too would be forgotten by this merciless world.

The only time he could’ve been himself was when he danced near the station. Tamaki supposed that actions spoke louder than words after all. Usually, he would have danced alongside his high school friends and they’d all earn money as people dropped their leftover change in their hats. However, all his friends were busy today with family duties. His current self wouldn’t be able to relate to such experiences.

Tamaki found dancing to be fun. Even if it was just his sole performance today, he knew he would’ve enjoyed this. He began dancing when he had stumbled across online videos of people dancing. He had watched those videos eagerly and it seemed interesting, so he had tried it out himself. It was just as wonderful as he imagined it to be.

For a moment, Tamaki would forget about his own powerlessness as everyone’s gazes were drawn to him. He would be the centre of attention. People would stop, and continue watching until he ended his performance. Unbeknownst to him, his performances were alluring and they loved the brazenness of his dancing.

Some people even recorded him with their phones and he was glad. Tamaki hoped the video was posted online. He would want it to be spread everywhere and go viral. If he couldn’t get on TV, then social media was the alternative.

Tamaki wanted to connect all the blank puzzle pieces together. Only then would he find happiness. He would find Aya and they’d live with each other once more. He would exhaust himself of everything and anything to find his precious little sister. With that resolve in mind, his performance ended.

Tamaki’s breath came in short, tired gasps as he attempted to regain his stamina. His long baby blue hair stuck to the sides of his face as beads of sweat formed on his skin. The crowd in front of him had remained silent until sudden applause broke out. People called out ‘ _ Encore! _ ’, whereas others cheered loudly.

Some people began to rush forward as they praised him for his skills, whereas others emptied out all their change into his hat. Minutes later, the crowd finally dispersed. Tamaki picked up his hat which was heavy with coins. It would’ve been enough to buy several King Puddings, but it never would’ve been enough to find Aya.

He desired answers for the questions that lurked within him. Where was she? How was she faring? What was she doing right now? How was school for her? Did she miss him, like he missed her? Was she also searching for him in her own way?

The more he thought of Aya, the more anxious he became. He would’ve done anything and everything to find her. He wanted her by his side again. He loathed the fact that he was powerless, despite already being seventeen years old.

Time would continue moving forward for everyone. It wouldn’t wait for anyone. Not even Chronos himself. Tamaki just had to race against time to find Aya. When she was finally beside him again, then this time… he would ensure that he never let go of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usual notes and references:-  
• according to tamaki's rabbit chats, it's canon that his father was financially and verbally abusive, but idk about physical abuse. i hope not lol,,, -starts cursing tamaki's father-  
• i don't remember the source but it was in one of tamaki's rabbit chats where he says that when he was a child, his mother collapsed in the kitchen and never woke up again -cries incoherently for child tamaki-  
• i don't remember which rabbit chat it was, but apparently, when tamaki says that when they recently moved into the orphanage, his father was always outside and looking at them from afar or something?? #stalker. i think tamaki said that he always screamed at his father to go away and he (father) stopped appearing after a few days but i do remember him saying something along the lines of aya being absolutely petrified of going out or something (since the dad would be there). the motive is never stated but i believe it's because of this reason?? idk though  
• idk how it works in japan but over here in australia, if you're financially unstable and you can't take care of your kid, you either, one, send it to an orphanage or if there's a willing foster/adoptive family then they can have the baby, or if you want to take care of the child, the government will support you financially.  
• i believe in tamaki's rabbit parka chats, he gets super depressing at one point and talks about how he thinks he resembles his crappy father -starts crying- during that point, he talks about how his mother used to hide money since she didn't want their dad to find it and use it all and relates it to how sougo probably hides stuff from him since he's also a pretty crappy person himself,,, rEAD IT PLEASE. i can't describe how sad it is in just one note lol it's actually p depressing,,,  
\- i don't remember where but i believe in one of the side stories (for the main story), we get the dad's pov for the incident where tamaki absolutely rages at the TV station and kicks up a fuss. he was lured by money to go on the show, and he was like "oh heck yeah, if i sign up for this, i could probably buy some really expensive alcohol for myself", so yeah. tamaki's dad sUCKS  
• the middle school scenario is totally made up, but i believe at some point, tamaki says something like "when i tell people my situation, i don't want pity". tamaki is such a strong boy. i'm so proud of you,.,.,.,.,  
• when there's a ban on singing/dancing until the TRIGGER live, i believe it's riku or mitsu that's like "this must be impacting on tamaki the hardest. he doesn't know any other way to express himself asides from dancing after all"  
• in his indoor fes chats, tamaki says that he danced near the station and when he was alone (which was this fic's scenario), he was scouted by otoharu  
* HAHAHAHAHAHA OTOHARU DIDN'T COME TO SCOUT HIM,.,.,.,.,.,.,., THIS WORLD WITHOUT IDOLS IS FINALLY STARTING TO BEGIN.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., forgive me lmao i'm excited to write the actual plot but i bet i'm going to suffer from writer's block for 20000000 years  
• i don't remember what rabbit chat it is, but if i had to guess, i think it was indoor fes where tamaki says he was self-taught with his dancing cause he watched vids on the internet and copied that. in other words, tamaki is a godly visual learner  
• chronos = god of time
> 
> this a/n was literally so long,,, oh my god. it truly makes me realise how many references i put in my fics, especially rabbit chats lol. i have binged all of sougo's rabbit chats and have read all the ones that are available/translated! wdym my sougo bias totally isn't coming out right now -looks at my pfp and my bio- yeah, totally not
> 
> LOW KEY MAIN STORY PART 2 SPOILERS IN BETWEEN THE BRACKETS (((((([[[[[tbh idk what i'm going to do with aya?? lol i mean kujou adopted her so she's kujou aya now, but kujou adopted tenn first. so like,,, this is going to mean neither of them were adopted -sighs- is it possible that i created just another loophole? #yes. i'll have to figure out something again lmao,,, i do kind of have an idea forming in my head though]]]]])))))
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! next up will be a chapter that mainly focuses on tsumugi but also includes banri, otoharu and re:vale!!


	9. future plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tsumugi graduates from high school, she sets out her plan for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter summary is optional, but i wanted to put one in anyway LOL so there it is. very simple and vague since i didn't know what to write lmao this is more of a takapro-centred chapter i think.  
lol i wrote a draft prior to this version and ended up smacking into writer's block. banri unintentionally offering tsumugi fanservice and tsumugi's "please don't tease me!" is going to haunt me for the rest of my life,,, jkjk but yeah
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Takanashi Tsumugi was astounded when her father suddenly announced that he would try his hand at an entrepreneurship. _ The _ Takanashi Otoharu wanted to open a talent agency. She feared the future and was unable to imagine him as an entrepreneur. She was concerned that the business would come crashing down as soon as it opened for business.

Tsumugi didn’t mean any offence to her father in thinking that per se, but rather she had only acknowledged the fact that her father was more than just a little… _ ditzy _. From her perspective, he was quite clumsy and she considered that old man to be her father.

She was nervous in her father’s stead and found it rather peculiar as to how he wasn’t fazed in the slightest when he finally opened his talent agency - ‘_Takanashi Productions_’. She knew her father was a hard worker, but she could only hope that those efforts would be recognised by others.

* * *

A few years later, Tsumugi was glad that Takanashi Productions was a success. She admitted that their profits weren’t ideal, but all the employees seemed to be enjoying themselves as they constantly worked hard every day. It seemed as though the person that worked the hardest was Oogami Banri.

He was hired four years ago and had been promoted to the personal assistant of Otoharu. He balanced a wide variety of tasks, and remained as one of the most reliable employees in the agency. He was kind, respectful and had a strong sense of professionalism. Most importantly, he loved his job. Tsumugi was grateful to him, and she admired him deeply.

As a result, she had gifted him chocolates on Valentine’s Day while she was still in middle school. Simply thinking of it made her feel embarrassed, so she attempted to discard the thought. Everyone in Takanashi Productions were as close as family to her. They had all celebrated her middle school graduation together. Today, they were celebrating her high school graduation.

“Congratulations on your graduation, Tsumugi-san!” Banri beamed as he presented her with a bouquet full of red roses.

“Happy graduation!” one employee piped in.

“Congratulations, Tsumugi-san!” another employee chimed in.

Tsumugi grinned as she received their graduation gifts gratefully. She bowed her head in appreciation and set all their gifts on a desk so that she could bring it all back home afterwards. As she did so, she spotted a familiar maroon suit in the corner of her eye and instantly cast her gaze upwards. Her scarlet pink irises met with her father’s burgundy orbs.

Those burgundy irises of his had always enraptured every one of the staff members, but she remained unfazed. It was a sight she had always seen after all. He smiled at her kindly and gradually closed the distance between them.

“Congratulations on graduating, Tsumugi,” Otoharu breathed. His hand rose to pat Tsumugi on the head as he continued. “Your mother in Heaven will certainly be proud of how far you’ve come. Tonight, we can have red rice for dinner.”

“Thank you dad,” she replied meekly. Tsumugi could feel a blush creeping onto her face as she felt the gazes of all the other employees on her. She withdrew from his touch shyly and changed the topic quickly. “I’m thinking of taking on a managerial business degree in college. I want to help you and the others run this business when I’m done. I want to be able to lighten your workload.”

“Tsumugi-san…” Banri remarked. He was obviously touched. He began to wipe his eyes. “It’s true that when you get older, your tear ducts get weaker…”

“Tsumugi, I’m touched at the thought,” Otoharu interrupted, until he continued. “However, are you sure that this is what you want to do? I didn’t establish this agency with the thought that I wanted you to inherit it after I retire. I want you to do what you want to do. What would make you happy?”

Tsumugi could feel a smile decorating her lips. Her father was ditzy, yet she knew he was also shrewd. Furthermore, he was a wonderful father. He always valued her wishes. She always wanted to repay that gratitude back somehow. At a young age, she could vaguely remember her father trying his best to take care of her when her mother passed away. Her decision was already set in stone.

“I’m certain that this is what will make me happy,” she replied and clenched her fists tightly. “After I’m done, will you allow me to be an employee of Takanashi Productions?”

“Of course. I’d be more than happy to do so,” he chuckled until his lips were set into a thin line. “I’ll be treating you the same as every other employee though. Even if you’re my daughter, I won’t be lenient.”

Tsumugi nodded firmly. She was aware of that. Her father ensured that everyone began at the same starting line, regardless of their relationship with him. She was prepared to climb her way to the top, even if it took her years.

Banri clapped his hands excitedly, “Tomorrow, I’ll cook everyone a lunchbox with minced chicken and red rice to commemorate this event!”

With that, they all cheered a second time. Banri’s cooking was delicious.

* * *

‘_Re:vale. An idol duo that debuted four years ago with Okazaki Productions. Their history was unknown, but they became popular in a short amount of time. The members consisted of Momo and Yuki. Their fans love how close they are on stage, and even during their private time. They also adore their ‘married couple’ gimmick._’ With that, Tsumugi finished typing.

Before college started, she aimed to get a headstart. Everyone at Takanashi Productions was on a break, so she didn’t think anyone would return any time soon, which is why she invited herself in. She was conducting research regarding the most popular idols as she had discovered several idol cadets in the practice room when she dropped by earlier.

Tsumugi had attempted to investigate marketing strategies that talent agencies used to promote their idols, and what actually made the audience attracted to them. With this research, she had already taken her first step forward. She was determined to display her competency to her father— or rather, the president of Takanashi Productions _ and _ her future employer.

“Re:vale?”

Tsumugi instantly turned around to see Banri peering over her shoulder. Her cheeks flushed at how close he was, until he took a step back and hummed curiously. “Tsumugi-chan, are you a Re:vale fan?”

“Me…?” she thought aloud until she cupped her chin. To her, they were more of what her goal was when she became a manager herself at the agency. She had never really considered herself to be a fan, but she did like their songs. She hesitated as she responded. “I… I think so? What about you, Banri-san?”

He paused, until he smiled. “Not really. I do support them though. Momo and Yuki’s Re:vale.”

Tsumugi stared at him blankly, and hadn’t even realised it. He didn’t call himself a fan, but he seemed rather fond of Re:vale. Maybe he was a secret fan. The thought of it made her chuckle to herself a little. The Banri in her mind was always calm and rational, so she imagined it to be a nice surprise if she could see him acting like a fan - waving around glow sticks passionately and excitedly participating in a mosh pit.

“Regarding what the President said a few days ago…” Banri started suddenly as he turned on his heel to face her. She felt herself drawn to those sapphire blue irises. He continued, “You’ll truly be happy like this, right?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, “Are you happy?”

“Of course, I’m going to continue working for the President for the rest of my life,” he remarked confidently, “I have a handsome employer, and in a few years, I’ll also have a cute co-worker.”

With that, he flashed his best business smile at her and Tsumugi could literally see sparkles around him. She grinned in response and nodded her head enthusiastically.

“I look forward to working with you in the future, Banri-san!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usual notes  
• in yamato's indoor fes rabicha, tsumugi is literally like "i see him [otoharu] as just an old man though,,," which is i used 'old man' lmao i think tsumugi actually refers to otoharu as an 'ossan' lololol #ripotoharu  
• it's shown very clearly, but i'm making a note of it anyway. takapro isn't great financially since i7's lunches are made by other members of i7 rather than being delivered to them, it's that or it's hinomaru bento lol banri's also like at one point "whenever we want to buy kaarage bento for the boys, the prez and i have to eat hinomaru bento for 5/7 days" (i think it was 5 days? idk). i believe the source of that was in one of the magazines. they're so wholesome,,,  
\- hinomaru bento is literally the plainest thing ever. you know in anime/manga, there's sometimes these lunchboxes that are full of rice and there's a sINGLE red circle (pickled plum) in the middle? that's all hinomaru bento is. in other words, very cheap, inexpensive food  
* with how many times i7 is buying from yamamura soba, how many times are banri and the prez eating hinomaru bento? yamamura soba definitely raking in the cash from takapro though LOL  
• probably is irrelevant, but yeah banri does a lot of stuff, it's in a magazine and in one of his bday rabbit TVs i think. he cooks lunches for i7, he drives tsumugi around sometimes, he takes care of the president when he's drunk, and many other things that i don't remembe  
• i believe in yamato's valentines day chat, it's revealed that tsumugi gave chocolates to banri (he thought it was out of courtesy than her admiration LOL) sadly, we never know what she got as a white day gift  
• red rice is usually rice cooked on special occasions, i.e. birthdays/special, celebratory events/etc. i'm not good at explaining this one, but i think everyone knows this since the line "let's have red rice for dinner tonight!!" comes up in anime/manga x1000  
• banri and mitsuki are always commenting on how their tear ducts are getting weaker as they get older so i just threw that in  
• according to one of banri's rabbit TVs, he likes making and eating minced chicken. it's his fav food and big mood banri  
• apparently, THE sougo participates in mosh pits so decided to make that a part of tsumugi's imagination with banri  
* sougo is merciless in mosh pits though i'd think. riku was getting lost in one so he literally came back to get riku. i've never been in one, but i'm pretty sure it's super hardcore as people try to shove their way to the front. the fact that sougo could go back to retrieve riku is wild??? like, imagine him shoving everyone aside,,,
> 
> super random but i feel like otoharu actually wouldn't treat her any differently from his other employees to ensure the concept of fairness? i also believe it's shown in the main story how he gives her that 'test' in the beginning ("cut out 4 of them for me") to see whether she can find the appeal of everyone in i7  
also, i literally googled "appropriate high school graduation gifts in japan". flowers, pens and stuff are fine, but designer stuff is a no-no. lmao i'm so bothered -looks at my untouched workload regarding school- only bothered for fic tho
> 
> MAIN STORY PART 2 AND 3 SPOILERS IN THE BRACKETS ((((((([[[[[[ok so i'm p sure i'm getting this timeline right. re:vale would've come out 4 years ago and banri started working 4 years ago too, even though the wiki says "banri has been working for takapro for 5 years  
the rationale for this is because the promise momo made with yuki has something like (from yuki) "after 5 years, if we still can't find banri, we'll disband. i'm not going to work with you for longer than i worked with banri". banri has officially been working for 5 years imo when he decides to officially meet yuki and momo again since if he doesn't, they're obv going to disband because of the promise that was made  
on a side note, everyone that's seen the main story part 2 will know why banri seems "fond" of re:vale. lord, i love banri though.,.,.,., "i support momo and yuki's re:vale". also banri: "yuki, stop clinging to me, you're so gross.", "how many times are you going to use 'i've been searching for you for 5 years' as an excuse?"  
and lmao i made banri happy because he said during the midst of his idol(?) career with yuki, he realised he started liking the management aspect more than the actual singing, so he's happier now]]]]]))))))
> 
> this a/n was literally so long?? what am i doing, making 2000 references?? #yes. i literally had 0 characters left on this endnote and had to cut stuff out, or else i wouldn't be able to post this LOL  
i hope you enjoyed this fic! next up is when the real story of "a world w/o idols" begins to start, and the "oneshot-like" chapters end!  
i hope you'll continue reading even if it means potential cliffhangers!! thank you very much for your support!


	10. refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gaku’s experience with Sousuke’s rude awakening, he’s told by the latter to go to his office at Yaotome Productions, and is met with something absolutely ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i haven’t updated in so long,,, i have many reasons.  
1) my major was due at the time when i wrote this so i was doing both,,,  
2) final exams after my major,,, let me tell you that it did not end well LMFAO  
3) major writer’s block and zero motivation. i was having a crisis about this plot. how do i get these kids to meet? how do i NOT include spoilers?  
4) my laptop f*cking bROKE,,, please press F. that’s where i wrote and proofread all my fic. and now, the spacing looks low-key f*cked as well on the document and in other platforms,,,  
since i’m writing on my phone and that now, autocorrect decided to become my bff so i’m worried of double the typos hghhh  
5) i got a job!! i got it during final exams so lmaooooo i prioritised work though so my grades suffered,,,
> 
> i need the re:vale boys to make an appearance,,, i’ve played the whole game and read a ton rabicha but it’s still p hard to get them down,,,,  
since i haven’t updated in a long time, it’s a four chapter update!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

It was a sudden, ridiculous and demanding request. To top it off, it was unreasonable. There was absolutely no way that Gaku would willingly assist his father in one of his devious schemes.

Gaku was met with the rude awakening of Sousuke’s phone call and was told to meet the latter at Yaotome Productions within the next hour or so. He grudgingly complied at the time in his groggy state, but he wished he hadn’t even taken the call if Sousuke was just going to waste his time like this.

“Repeat that for me, old man,” Gaku grunted. Either he was mishearing things and needed to get hearing checked, or Sousuke lost all his brain cells overnight. He safely assumed it was the latter.

“You are to become an idol, Gaku,” Sousuke repeated. “You will be debuting with Yaotome Productions—”

“I refuse,” Gaku stated firmly as he stole a quick glance at the door from his seat. It was an obvious notion that he wished to leave this office before he also suffered from a lack of brain cells. “I’m leaving if that’s all you wanted to say.”

“Gaku, there are dozens— perhaps, even hundreds of people that wish to become an idol. They’d sacrifice an arm or a leg for an opportunity like this, whereas you refuse such an invitation without a second thought,” Sousuke sighed exasperatedly. “Will you refuse this opportunity without a single shred of guilt for those people?”

As much as he hated to admit it, Sousuke did have a point even if it were phrased terribly. Gaku often saw a few indie bands that dotted the cities - they’d do their best to promote themselves in hopes that somebody would notice them one day… and then they’d finally be able to debut. However, as true as that may have been, Gaku wasn’t them.

He didn’t share that same dream. He had no intention of becoming an idol or some big shot celebrity. He wasn’t interested in appearing on television. He just wished to remain by the side of his mother and her side of the family. That’s where he found his happiness.

“Even so, I refuse,” Gaku said aloud. “I’m not one of the people that want to become an idol. If you want an idol so desperately that you’re going to ask your own son, why didn’t you think of asking an indie band instead? They would  _ gladly _ help you out in whatever you’re planning this time.”

Gaku scoffed derisively, with nothing but scorn in his voice as he spoke. Venom dripped from each of his words and he raised himself from his seat, ready to depart. It was obvious that this was just another one of Sousuke’s money-making schemes.

“You ungrateful—” Sousuke began.

“Morning!” an unfamiliar voice beamed.

Gaku immediately turned his gaze to the entrance to see a male duo. 

The man that greeted them abruptly seemed to radiate nothing but positive energy. His hair was black, although the edges were dyed white. He wore a casual hoodie despite being in Sousuke’s office, and Gaku observed that this man’s nails were painted red.

Meanwhile, the other man’s nails were painted blue. He seemed far more composed than his partner, and his arms were folded across his chest. His long, silver hair trailed down his shoulders, although a few strands were dyed white. He had a beauty mark beneath his eye and donned on a trench coat.

As if he sensed a gaze on him, those light silver irises of his turned to meet Gaku’s. A small smile grazed his lips as he chuckled softly to himself. Gaku bowed his head slightly in greeting until he broke eye contact. That man’s gaze was rather piercing, almost like he could see through everyone and know exactly what was on their minds. To Gaku, the duo seemed vaguely familiar even though he was certain that he’d never met them before.

“I wasn’t aware that you had another guest before us, Mr Yaotome,” the second man remarked.

“You came earlier than the arranged time,” Sousuke replied as he briefly glanced at his wristwatch. “Anyways, take a seat.”

As Sousuke spoke those words, he locked gazes with Gaku who had risen from his seat to leave. Gaku clicked his tongue and planted himself back down onto the seat reluctantly, eager to leave. He knew it was foul manner to show such behaviour in front of guests but he wished he could’ve left already.

“Gaku, this is Re:vale’s Momo and Yuki,” Sousuke introduced as he gestured towards the duo. Gaku hummed in thought as he recalled why they seemed so familiar. They had been especially famous recently, with frequent appearances on television and broadcasts on the radio. Sousuke continued with the introductions. “And this is Yaotome Gaku.”

“So this is Mr Yaotome’s favourite…” Yuki commented as he eyed Gaku curiously. A thin, playful smile appeared on his lips and he winked at Gaku, until he turned his gaze to Momo. Gaku raised a brow questioningly at Yuki’s strange manner but decided not to comment any further.

“We’ve heard a lot about you from Mr Yaotome,” Momo grinned, “Especially—”

“Re:vale, that’s enough,” Sousuke sighed as he placed a hand on his temple. He seemed slightly troubled, and shooed off Gaku with a simple wave of his hand. “Gaku, leave. I have to talk to them. Privately.”

_ Good riddance _ , Gaku thought as he raised himself from his seat once more to finally leave. He wondered how much time he had wasted here.

“Gaku, let’s talk later,” Momo grinned as he waved goodbye.

“See you,” Gaku replied as he left without a second glance to his father.

* * *

Gaku was astonished when he had opened the door to greet Re:vale. Momo grinned enthusiastically while Yuki peered over Gaku’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of his room. When Momo said ‘let’s talk later’, he thought the man had just said it for courtesy’s sake, rather than it being in a literal sense.

“Your room looks pretty nice,” Yuki commented as he nodded in acknowledgement. “A potted plant ought to do the trick if you want to make it more relaxing. I have one if you’d like.”

“Uh, thanks,” Gaku replied awkwardly. How else was he supposed to respond to someone unfamiliar looking into his room and giving him advice about the layout and atmosphere?

“You sure didn’t expect us, huh?” Momo chuckled. Before Gaku even had a chance to respond, he changed the topic abruptly. “Mr Yaotome tried scouting you, didn’t he?”

“Don’t tell me the old man is trying to make you two scout me in his stead…” Gaku grunted. How did his excuse of a father even have the audacity to request guests to try and scout him?

“That’s not it at all,” Yuki commented as he folded his arms against his chest. A light smile played on his lips as he proceeded. “Gaku-kun, what do you think about idols?”

“Idols?” he parroted.

The question was quite vague. Was it his general opinion? What he thought about the work they did? Or maybe it was about what they produced?

Gaku bit his bottom lip and turned the question around in his head. After a few seconds, he finally decided on his answer. “They’re pretty cool,” he remarked, until he elaborated. “It takes a lot of work and effort to produce a single song. A song can be listened to within mere minutes or even skipped, but idols… they take hours, days, weeks, maybe even months to make that one song. It makes me think I should appreciate music a little more.”

“So you admire their hard work and dedication,” Yuki concluded. 

“I think my heart skipped a beat just now! You’re making us sound so cool!” Momo beamed. “Gaku, do you like idols?”

Now this was one question more direct than the previous one. It was definitely easier to answer since it was a closed question, unlike Yuki’s open-ended one.

To answer the question, he nodded.

“So why is it that you wanted to debut with Mr Yaotome?” Yuki inquired curiously. “Is it because he’s your father? Maybe you have another agency in mind? You want to be something else, rather than an idol?”

He stared at the duo. Were they trying to gain a certain response from him? Push one of his buttons, and set him off? Or was this just plain curiosity?

“I wouldn’t mind becoming an idol,” he commented as he raised his hands in surrender. “But definitely not for that old man’s agency.”

“Gotcha,” Momo said. “Thanks, Gaku. Maybe we’ll see you around more often.”

With that, they both withdrew and spoke amongst themselves. However, it wasn’t anything related to their conversation just now. It was merely Momo inquiring what they were going to have lunch and how Yuki said he’d give him some Momorin later.

After they exited his line of sight, Gaku closed the door and did some quick research. ‘ _ What agency is Re:vale with’ _ and it appeared almost immediately; ‘ _ Okazaki Productions _ ’. Was Re:vale directly trying to scout him, was it just mere curiosity, or was something else amiss here?

After all, how else would he ‘see them around more often’? He sat back onto his bed and turned their questions around in his head. Today was a long day. He’d think about it later. However, the agency ‘Okazaki Productions’ continued to linger in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon refs:  
— not as much as a ref but at the same time lmao,,, sousuke is textbook manipulator which is rly obvious when he tries stealing tamaki and sougo before they debuted. “you care more about your agency than your sister” was probably one of his strongest forms of manipulation and it worked bc tamaki was swayed asf and practically started begging sougo to debut w him, so i tried using some guilt tripping where he’s like ‘don’t you feel anything when you have an opportunity like this and others don’t?’  
— in trigger before the radiant glory, yuki says “so this is yaotome papa’s favourite” and he f*cking gets the side-eye from Sousuke, i’m not even joking LOL— can we also talk about how sousuke didn’t even deny it???
> 
> funny stuff,,, so i double checked how re:vale refers to sousuke by trg before the radiant glory, and it’s literally yaotome papa,,,, but it’s been translated as mr yaotome. i was under the assumption that it was yaotome pres,,, i should probs double check the game but wifi is deadly slow 100% of the time so it will not load at all. may or may not change it if i see there’s a different, more accurate translation.
> 
> ‘how to be sus 101’ written by re:vale.
> 
> my low key hc is that yuki has a balcony garden where he grows some small fruit and veggies since he doesn’t want to spend so much on veggies but he’s also got some potted plants bc aESTHETIC,,,  
do y’all get tired, lazy, ‘yessir’ energy in the morning bc thats how i tried to write gaku at the start,,, like, you just say yes to everything in the morning so they stop bothering you and you can just go to sleep?? like “gaku, come to my office”, “ok” -hangs up-
> 
> will gaku end up debuting with okazaki productions?! will re:vale scout him?! what will sousuke do about gaku’s refusal?! The answer is,,, idk LMFAO ;;;;; I actually don’t plan out my stories so if you ask me where this fic is going, i have no idea but dw,,, it will go somewhere,,,
> 
> hope you enjoyed this fic!! next chapter will be up very soon!


	11. a crimson-coloured flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku sensed that something had changed within Tenn, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was due to its subtle nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll actually be referring to my first chapter a little (‘being 13 yo’ abt riku and tenn) but dw!! you don’t really need context for this bc it’s kinda covered again, except for the reason as to why the attack happened.  
please note that a person w slightly(?) toxic nature will appear in this chapter,,, bc plot development.
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!!

“You can’t do that, Riku.”

“Riku, are you _ trying _ to make me worried about you?”

“Riku, you might collapse if you do that. You shouldn’t…”

“I’m worried about you, Riku…”

“Riku. If you listen to me… then everything will be alright.”

* * *

_ ‘ _A_ fuse had blown within them’ _ was a common idiom that Riku tended to see within all the novels he read. Somehow, that same, hackneyed line seemed to replicate his own situation because something had changed within Tenn, and it remained. Its permanence was subtle, and only exposed itself during certain moments.

When did this change happen? If Riku had to choose, it all began when they were thirteen years old. There was a time when he collapsed and was admitted to the hospital. It was more severe than any of his other attacks, it was life-threatening. If they were a moment late, then currently, he would’ve already been laid to rest in a cemetery, rather than breathing and living like this.

When he had awoken, Tenn had tear streaks beneath his pink irises, and a trace of dark circles seemed to be apparent. However, when Riku called his name, it seemed as though all of Tenn’s exhaustion was erased as he replied softly with a ‘Yes, Riku?’.

The moment they were discharged, Tenn promised that he’d keep Riku safe, no matter the cost. And perhaps, that was when everything changed.

Tenn placed a few restrictions on Riku’s freedom and confiscated ‘Umi-chan’, the stuffed bunny that Riku cherished dearly. Tenn accused Umi-chan of being a troublemaker and deserved retribution, or else Umi-chan would never learn from her mistakes. When Riku hesitantly agreed and handed the bunny over, Umi-chan never returned.

* * *

Riku was usually forbidden from going out, especially when it was raining or if it was excessively hot. Although the skies were clear today and not a single cloud was in the sky. It was perfect weather to go out.

Riku headed over to the living room where Tenn sat on the couch; his gaze directed to a blank television. Tenn turned his gaze to Riku the moment he entered the room and smiled tenderly.

“What is it, Riku?”

“Tenn-nii, i want to go out today. To the library,” Riku began. “I just finished the books you brought for me, and there’s nothing to read now, so I…”

His voice trailed off as he held a few books within his hands. Tenn nodded in acknowledgement as he considered it. “I can go out for you. Just tell me what you’d like,” he offered.

“If possible, _ I _ want to go out,” Riku replied awkwardly.

“..._ You _ want to go out?” Tenn repeated. He shook his head disapprovingly and inhaled sharply. “Riku, you shouldn’t make me worry like this. You should know that you can’t—”

“The weather outside is amazing,” Riku blurted out. “It’s fairly warm and there’s not a cloud in the sky so there’s no way it’ll rain.”

Tenn still wasn’t convinced. This was going to be a long and hard battle until a victor emerged. Riku had one ace-in-the-hole and it seemed as though he was going to have to use it. It was a rare trump card that he could only use a number of times before it started getting suspicious.

“I want some fresh air. It’s stuffy in our room, and it’s not good for my lungs,” Riku said.

That seemed to get a response from Tenn. his eyes had widened ever so slightly, but he refused to budge. “Have you opened the windows?”

“The windowsills are dusty,” he commented. At least he was being honest this time, although they were just a little dusty. It didn’t matter if he exaggerated the truth a little, right? “If I open them, I’ll breathe in dust.”

“Then I can clean it for you,” Tenn offered.

Riku puffed out both his cheeks. How was he going to convince Tenn to let him outside? Neither was willing to give in. They were just going back and forth.

“I’m going to be worried about you if you go out,” Tenn sighed. “There’s a lot of dust and if you’re in a small place, that’ll be stuffy too. It’s not so different from home, don’t you think?”

“I know you’re worried about me, but I—”

“Riku, if you know that, why are you so insistent on worrying me even further?” Tenn sighed. “I just want what’s best for you so mother, father and myself don’t need to worry. If you listen to us, it’ll be ok. Everything will be alright.”

‘_ You’re right _’ almost slipped out of Riku’s mouth. After all, they knew far more than him. However, he stood his ground.

“If you’re so worried, then you can join me!” he suggested. “That way, if anything happens, then you’ll be able to take care of me.”

Riku beamed at his own suggestion. He was a genius. The plan was practically flawless. There’s no way Tenn could disagree with this. And he was right. Seemingly exhausted, Tenn nodded to the suggestion and they both prepared to head out.

* * *

Riku was absolutely ecstatic once they arrived at the library. It felt like ages since he’d last been here. He practically bolted off after he returned his current set of books, much to Tenn’s surprise.

“Riku!” he called out.

However, Riku was already out of earshot. He strolled past each bookshelf and his fingers glided freely across the spines. Some were thick and others were thinner. Some were soft covers, while others were hard. Letters composed words, which created sentences. When compiled together, it turned into a book.

Suddenly, he paused as one had caught his eye. He removed it from the shelf and examined it closely. It was an old book that had collected some dust. Its blurb named it as a collection of fairy tales. Riku leapt at the chance to borrow it as he held it tightly against his chest and hurried to the checkout desk. In his excitement, he failed to notice the boy that had just entered his line of sight and crashed into him.

They both toppled over, and the other boy groaned as he shifted slightly.

“Sorry!” Riku blurted out. “Are you ok?”

It took Riku a few moments to examine the person he had bumped into. He was surprised to see them wearing school uniform. It was Sunday. Saturday school existed, but Sunday school? Unlikely. In fact, _ very _ unlikely.

Perhaps the boy had duties to attend to within school grounds. His hair was dark, almost black, although with a navy blue hue, and his irises mirrored the same colour as his hair.

Suddenly, Riku snapped back to reality as he realised his predicament and began to help the boy by picking up his belongings.

Finally, the boy spoke. “Thank you, I’m alright. What about yourself?”

“I’m ok!” Riku beamed as he handed the boy’s belongings back to him. “Sorry for crashing into you by the way.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m also partially responsible for not looking where I was going.”

“Riku!” Tenn called out as he rushed over. He stole one glance at the boy and returned his gaze to Riku. “What happened? I heard a loud sound then your voice then followed that.”

“I bumped into him,” the boy pointed out. “He was kind enough to help me pick up my belongings.”

“I see.”

Riku blinked in surprise and swiftly attempted to correct the misunderstanding. “That’s not—”

“Your book,” the other boy said as held it out towards Riku.

Tenn reacted quickly and took the book first. “Thank you for picking it up for him.”

He flashed a polite smile to the boy, until he turned his attention to Riku and kept the book out of his reach. “Riku, this book is old,” Tenn grimaced, “You remember what old books mean, don’t you? They’re… _ dusty _. You shouldn’t borrow this. How about something else this time? Like a light novel or some manga? You liked those too, didn’t you?”

“I do, but—”

“Then we can settle on those for today.”

“But Tenn-nii, I…—”

“Riku. You shouldn’t do things that’ll make me worry about you,” Tenn reprimanded. “Mother and father will be worried too if you have too many things that collect dust easily. That’s why… please understand.”

Riku faltered. It was always _‘_ _ next time _ _’._ How many more _‘_ _ next time _ _’s_ would there be? He really wanted this book, he had to compromise somehow.

“Tenn-nii, can you read this book for me then? Before bed. That way, I won’t have to breathe in the dust. That should work, right…?”

Tenn frowned at Riku’s newfound opposition, and the latter felt as though he shrunk under Tenn’s gaze. Maybe he should’ve given up. He was troubling Tenn like this. He gulped and shifted awkwardly, until Tenn finally spoke.

“Fine. We can get it. Just this once, alright?”

“Tenn-nii!!!” Riku exclaimed as he threw his arms over Tenn happily.

The boy cleared his throat, as if to make them aware of his presence. They both turned to face the dark-haired boy who smiled wistfully.

“I envy your brotherly relationship,” he black-haired boy commented. He seemed to realise what he had said and cleared his throat quickly. “Please disregard what I said previously.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being envious,” Riku blurted out, “Sometimes I’m envious of others too.”

This comment definitely spurred a reaction from Tenn. It seemed as though this feeling of envy buried within Riku was a revelation to him as well. However, envy was an emotion that Riku hid well. Sometimes, he was so envious that it felt as though he were an incarnate of one of the seven deadly sins.

Riku pulled away from Tenn, finally breaking their hug and turned to face the boy. “I’m Nanase Riku. And this is Tenn-nii!”

The boy seemed to be startled by the sudden introduction until he reciprocated Riku’s smile and bowed his head slightly. “I am Izumi—”

“Student President!”

Suddenly, another boy appeared and seemed to glance between them. “Student President, what was keeping you?”

“My apologies, I was distracted,” he said as he stole a glance at the Nanase siblings. “I’ll be back right away. Well then, Nanase-san… if you’ll excuse me.”

He bowed his head slightly once more and followed the other boy. Riku stared at the boy’s retreating figure and then turned to Tenn.

“His name is Izumi, huh?” Riku remarked, “I wonder what his first name is.”

Tenn observed Riku’s strange, newfound excitement, and wondered if it was because of ‘Izumi’. He tore his gaze away from Riku and stared at the direction in which Izumi had departed.

“Who knows?” he breathed as a light smile touched his lips. “Perhaps we’ll see him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon references:  
— umi-chan is an actual stuffed bunny riku had!! it’s mentioned a few times and tenn actually refers to it as the ‘troublemaker’ - ik it comes up in one of tenn’s ordinary days or day off chats  
* fun trivia! riku actually loved umi-chan so much he wanted to get married to the bunny!! i believe it comes up in yamato’s job exp chat or one of ryuu’s chats!! “can i get married, manager” -lifts up bunny-  
— riku is canonically a bookworm!! he uses glasses when he reads -sobs incoherently- he looks so cute w them,,, he often read since he had to stay indoors so his reading and writing skills for everything are top-tier that he even surprised iori, i believe it’s mentioned in his day off chats or ordinary days  
— not really canon, but iirc saturday school exists in jp but sunday school?? very rare, i did research for this like 1-2 yrs ago so i don’t remember much  
— for those that don’t know (also on his wiki page), iori was the student council president! he went to a school previously and then he transferred to tamaki’s school when he became an idol bc they’re lenient with absences. i believe this comes up in his ordinary days chat
> 
> “is the title your way of saying ‘red flags’?” -smiles bitterly-  
after this, i’m ready for tenn stans to drop-kick me LMFAOOOOO i promise it will all be resolved,,,  
for those that maybe missed it, i tried to put an emphasis on tenn’s growing toxicity which is meant to be ‘out of concern’ but instead, it’s only hindering riku’s independence and growth as a person since he’s led to believe tenn knows a lot more and he shouldn’t do some things precisely bc he’ll worry tenn. i had a difficult time writing this bc canonically, how often does riku even talk back to tenn,,,,,,,,,,,  
writing tenn as some toxic bby breaks my heart bc it’s not in his personality at all!!! and plus he’s in my top 3 characters ;;;;; -weeps- i probably could’ve executed their relationship differently but i want this major glow up and angst later LMFAO  
i just want to end the nanase arc soon so my heart doesn’t go jhcghvbhv every time i write toxic tenn but woe is me, i am guiltless in writing toxic sousuke bc he’s like that 47935749 times so—
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this one!! next chapter will be up soon!


	12. the disruption of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi will be receiving her first task as an employee of Takanashi Produtions. When she hears what she’ll be doing, she realises that this task isn’t what she was expecting at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v low-key reference to the izumi fic from before!! forgot what it was called lmfao but it’s just like the nanase fic earlier today! it’ll be covered again so context isn’t really needed, the bit i will be referring back to are the fight between mitsuki and iori, and mitsuki’s feelings of maybe he should give up on being an idol and inherit fonte chocolat instead!
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Tsumugi felt jittery, and her heart drummed against her chest. Today was her first day as a staff member from Takanashi Productions. She’d be assigned her first task today, and she was well aware that her father— the President, would not be lenient on her. He usually tested people to examine their innate ability, and without a doubt, she too was going to undergo such a trial.

Tsumugi stood nervously outside the President’s door, and rapped her fist against it. The knock echoed ominously, until she heard a soft ‘ _ Come in’ _ . She entered to observe Banri hovering over Otoharu as he poured a cup of steaming green tea for him and their new guest; her.

She strode forward confidently, at least, she attempted to do so. She wasn’t sure if it was successful though, considering the slightly amused face on Banri. Perhaps she was walking in a stilted manner. She felt mortified that she was making herself look silly in front of the President and one of the top employees in Takanashi Productions.

“Takanashi Tsumugi,” Otoharu began. “While you may be my daughter, you won’t be receiving any preferential treatment.”

She nodded in affirmation.

“And therefore, I have your first task; I would like you to do some shopping for me.”

“S-Shopping?” she parroted questioningly. Surely there must’ve been some sort of mistake. Shopping was so…  _ basic _ . She eyed him warily, until he continued.

“What you suspect is correct; I’m not requesting you to do any ordinary shopping,” Otoharu elaborated. “You’re aware of our new idol project, aren’t you? Banri-kun told me you were doing research on Re:vale.”

She nodded. “I was hoping to use them as a model for the training of this project.”

“Yes, that’s right. You should look at them for inspiration, but shouldn’t mimic their practices onto our talents. Our project is to develop and train idols to release their inner potential, rather than morph that into something else,” he stated. “Therefore, the request that I have for you is to find a person that would be interested in participating in our idol project during your shopping trip.”

Tsumugi gulped. This definitely wasn’t going to be an easy task. “Do you have any criteria?”

Otoharu hummed in thought until he smiled. “No. They could be from an indie band, a student or anything. You have until the end of today to complete this task.”

“Yes President.”

“Ah, and here’s the shopping list.”

“Y-You were serious about that…?”

* * *

It was so incredibly stifling. The atmosphere was so heavy that he struggled to breathe.

Mitsuki’s heart always drummed against his chest whenever his little brother appeared. It was a sad revelation, but he was relieved when Iori left for school that morning. The heaviness disappeared, and the tension seemed to escape through the open windows. He could now breathe.

Ever since his argument with Iori, neither of them had apologised. However, Mitsuki was determined to mend their relationship today. After all, he was the elder brother and he didn’t want to see Iori always so dejected. He was  _ always _ the first one to apologise after an argument, but it was his fault for losing his temper when Iori’s intention was to only help him debut as an idol.

Mitsuki sighed sadly as he recalled his outburst back then and Iori’s stricken expression when he shouted ‘ _ Mind your own business! _ ’. Iori had never made such a facial expression before, and to think that Mitsuki was the one that had been the cause.

He clenched his chest; it felt as though his heart was being wrung. With the intention to reconcile, Mitsuki decided that he’d make a Monte Blanc for Iori and get a small reconciliation gift. With that, he headed out.

* * *

From now on, Tsumugi decided she would never underestimate the President of Takanashi Agency. She lacked in the muscle department so she wasn’t able to lift all of the shopping that she was requested to purchase. They were mainly things for the office; small tidbits for Kinako, tea, coffee, stationary, printer paper and so on.

It didn’t sound like much but when somebody had to get the amount that she was requested to buy, it was  _ very _ heavy. She was fairly certain that she could knock somebody out if she hit someone with one of these bags, considering the weight of them.

Even worse, she hadn’t even gotten to the most critical task that she had to do, and that was to find a person of interest that would be willing to participate in their idol project. She slumped her shoulders and sighed dejectedly as she set the shopping down.

“Are you ok?” a foreign voice called.

Tsumugi immediately turned to face the voice. It was an unfamiliar man who stared at her curiously, although the gaze they held was one with concern.

“Ah, sorry, I must’ve surprised you,” he chuckled awkwardly as he took a step back to set some distance between them. “I just thought ‘ _ Whoa, that shopping looks really heavy! I wonder if she’s alright by herself _ ’ or something. You’re pretty strong for managing that all by yourself!”

“T-Thank you,” she breathed. He was certainly very energetic and cute. The orange rabbit hoodie he wore was also rather adorable. She finally replied to the question he asked that initiated their conversation to begin with. “I’m ok, but thank you for your concern!”

“Then that’s good!” he beamed.

The unwavering, gentle, energetic air that he possessed seemed strangely captivating. Somehow, it inspired her to work harder. When that thought hit her, she remembered her task to find a person of interest. She stole a glance at him and pondered curiously. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

“I apologise for this being a bit sudden, but… what do you think about idols?”

“Idols?” he parroted. He didn’t even need a second to ponder on it. “They’re amazing! I admire the legendary idol Zero… I want to be just like him, but I…” He faltered, and didn’t continue any further. The silence had implied more than enough. It was something he was on the verge of giving up on, despite his passion.

“You want to be just like him…?” she repeated, “By that, do you mean…?”

“Ah… well, the truth is, my dream was—” He hesitated, and continued. “My dream is to become an idol, just like Zero. Sorry, I’ve just been talking about myself this whole time. I’m Izumi Mitsuki!”

“Izumi-san. I apologise for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Takanashi Tsumugi,” she said as she offered her business card. “Takanashi Productions will be holding an idol project in the near future. We will be holding an audition and the candidates that pass will be given the opportunity to officially debut as an idol. Would you be willing to be a part of it?”

For Mitsuki, this is what he’d been waiting for. This was his chance. He always wanted to be an idol, and finally, he was given another chance to make it come true.

However, for some reason, he found that he remained silent and hesitated. It was frustrating. His head was muddled. His dream is to become an idol like Zero, isn’t it? For as long as he had remembered, that dream remained the same for more than a dozen years, but perhaps… was that now a thing of the past? Had he resigned to his fate and decided to become the person that would inherit  _ fonte chocolat _ ?

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, “But could you please give me some time to think about it?”

“Of course.”

With that, the day came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon refs that have been made:-  
— otoharu is a big tester, and even tsumugi pointed it out when he was like ‘only sougo and tamaki are debuting’, he also did it in ep 1 by the ‘only three will debut’  
— mitsuki was actually scouted by otoharu due to iori’s influence (smth like “i’ll debut w you if you also debut my bro”), which is also the reason for the title being ‘the disruption of fate’ bc mitsuki’s being scouted by tsumugi and w/o anyone else’s involvement
> 
> wow! not many refs for this chapter,,, anyways, when i was writing the bit near the end, i was like ‘the tense is p important huh,,,’ life there’s a real difference between what your dream is/was so i feel like it flows a bit unnaturally since the tense changed a bit  
also a bit random but tbh i really admire otoharu,,, i like how he tests everyone to see how competent they are and to bring our their natural talents, i.e. with Tsumugi’s “only three of them are debuting”, he explained the rationale of it was for her to identify their core skills, e.g. sougo’s jack-of-all-trades nature, tamaki’s dancing which is practically on a pro level, riku’s legendary singing, etc. i just think it’s really cool bc he is merciless,,,
> 
> hope you enjoyed this fic! the next one will be up very soon!


	13. the relationship between the izumi siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori stumbles upon Takanashi Tsumugi’s card in Mitsuki’s room and becomes rather wary of their intentions. With that in mind, he goes to the agency to determine whether they’re competent or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference to previous chapter but it’s kinda already elaborated on a bit again! idk what else to say here but lol i hope y’all are enjoying this four chapter update! this one is the last one for now!  
also, i literally f*cking cussed out loud after i realised i made a plot hole AGAIN!!!!! LMFAOOOOO kaix maxi needs to get their sh*t together and start planning stories or else they’ll create 3000 more loopholes,,, bc tsumugi gets the job AFTER she finishes her college degree,,, but she already has it— i will find some way to fix this, i swear,,,
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!

His visit was sudden, like a bolt from the blue. He came without any prior warning, and that was the first trigger to set this idol project to life.

* * *

Iori was absolutely dumbfounded when he snuck into Mitsuki’s room one day. What he found on his brother’s desk was a business card from ‘ _ Takanashi Productions _ ’. Personally, he had never heard of such an agency before so he was rather wary. Previously, he had seen some articles where agencies ‘hire’ people and proceed to exploit them one way or another.

Iori felt himself break into a cold sweat when that realisation hit him. For as long as he could remember, Mitsuki had always wanted to be an idol. The glimmer that shone in his sunset orange irises when he spoke of Zero was real, and anyone that made light of it would be dealt with personally.

He needed to see what sort of place this was. If it was suspicious, he was determined to stop Mitsuki from going there, even if it meant that another argument would unfold. He bit his bottom lip frustratedly. He loved getting along with his older brother. However, if another argument were to occur due to Iori’s decision to stop him from going to Takanashi Productions because it was suspicious, then he would have no regrets. He would be doing his best to protect Mitsuki after all.

With that thought in mind, he prepared to leave and swiped the business card while he was at it. He’d need some sort of reference to get in touch with this so-called ‘ _ Takanashi Tsumugi _ ’.

* * *

When Iori arrived at Takanashi Productions, he found that it was only a small agency. He began to grow even more wary as he entered the building. If these people were going to take advantage of Mitsuki, he was going to find some definite proof then file a lawsuit. He’d make sure they’d regret toying with Mitsuki’s emotions.

As he entered the building, he spotted a small pink blob on the floor. It was rather large… and not to mention, fluffy. He resisted the temptation to pick it up, until it suddenly bounced upwards.

He saw ears flap outwards from the ball of fluff and a small red bowtie adorned its centre. It continued to bounce in the same spot until it began to head off into another direction.

“Myu! Myu!”

Now  _ that _ was cute. In fact, it was insanely adorable. He wanted to pick it up and take it back home. He wanted to stroke his hands through its fluff and pat it for as long as he wanted.

Iori mentally slapped himself and returned back to his original goal. While that fluffy thing was certainly adorable, he was here for Mitsuki. He stole one last glance at it to see it had been bouncing up a staircase. He hurried after it, worried that it would fall and picked it up hesitantly.

It was incredibly soft. He wanted to hug it tightly and quite frankly, it was difficult to resist the temptation. Its ears flapped upwards and brushed against his sleeves. He continued to ascend the staircase, until he heard someone.

“Kinako-chan! Where’d you go?”

Suddenly, it hopped out of Iori’s arms and headed towards the source of the voice.

“Myu! Myu!”

Iori followed after it until he watched the fluffy ball bounce into someone’s arms. He immediately raised his gaze to meet cerulean blue irises that seemed almost like sapphire. It was a male, although their hair was longer than average and tied into a ponytail, while it also fell onto his shoulders. His suit was navy, and a tortoise-coloured tie adorned his collar.

“Hello. My name is Izumi Iori,” he introduced swiftly.

“And I’m Oogami Banri,” the man replied as he placed a hand on top of the pink fluff ball. “Thank you for bringing Kinako-chan back to us.”

_ It even has a cute name _ , Iori thought. He cleared his throat and held out the business card he took from Mitsuki’s room earlier. “I hate to impose on you Oogami-san, but is Takanashi Tsumugi present?”

“Yes! In fact, she’s talking with the President right now,” Banri replied. “Did you have something to discuss with her?”

“Yes.”

Banri hummed in thought until he smiled brightly. “Since someone’s here to see her, I’ll see what I can do. Could you wait here for me?”

Iori nodded and Banri headed off in another direction with Kinako. He waited idly and leaned against the wall until Banri returned with a young female employee. That must’ve been her. Was she even capable of making Mitsuki’s dream come true?

“Tsumugi-chan, this is Izumi Iori. He was the one that wanted to see you,” Banri introduced. “Iori-kun, this is Takanashi Tsumugi-chan.”

“Thank you Banri-san,” Tsumugi said.

Iori decided not to think too much of the first-name basis between the two. Their relationship wasn’t his concern anyway. Banri left them on their own and Iori immediately spoke, not bothering to hide his true intentions.

“Takanashi-san, I apologise for being abrupt but you were the one that gave my older brother, Izumi Mitsuki, this card, yes?”

A flicker of recognition was set within her eyes and she nodded. How was he meant to assess her without being impolite? If her motives with Mitsuki were pure, then he would leave her as it is. He cleared his throat and pocketed the business card.

“What were your intentions with nii-san when you handed him your business card?” Iori questioned.

“My intentions…?” Tsumugi repeated. Her voice held a tinge of confusion, until she cleared her own throat and spoke calmly. “I wished for him to participate in our idol project.”

“…An idol project?”

“Takanashi Productions will be introducing an idol project this year where we hope to scout potential candidates that could debut with our agency. We will be providing them with lessons and expenses with be paid by us,” she elaborated, “The only thing we request from them is to have a true desire to become an idol and to give us a portion of their time for us to make arrangements. However, we will be conducting auditions to seek suitable candidates.”

“And hypothetically… forgive me for saying this but if, by any chance, this idol project of yours doesn’t work out, then what?” Iori inquired curiously.

With that question, Tsumugi had visibly frowned, although Iori wasn’t fazed by it. He too would be upset if someone were to ask him what would happen if  _ fonte chocolat _ had suddenly began to go through a decline. However, he admired her for continuing to speak calmly despite the question he had directed towards her.

“Izumi-san,” she began, then hesitated. She shook her head, as if to clear her mind and raised her gaze to meet his. “Are you, by any chance, doubting our capabilities?”

“Takanashi-san, please try to sympathise with me,” Iori added as he began to elaborate. “Nii-san has wanted to become an idol for as long as I can remember. I’m only doing this out of mere concern for him. I…—” Iori paused abruptly, until he continued. “My wish is to see his dreams come true. For that to happen, he must be in good hands.

“I see,” Tsumugi breathed. “Mitsuki-san must be ecstatic to have such a wonderful, caring younger brother.”

“That’s...—” Iori hesitated.

Him? A wonderful and caring brother? That wasn’t true.

After all, Mitsuki had said such words. ‘ _ Stop looking down on me! _ ’ - that was never his intention. If he really were such an amazing little brother, Mitsuki would’ve never said such words. Iori sighed internally. He just wanted to help Mitsuki debut sooner. His wish was for Mitsuki’s dream to come true. Before he could contemplate on it for a moment longer, Tsumugi spoke once more.

“To answer your question Izumi-san, if this plan were to fail, then that would be our responsibility. Takanashi Productions will have failed to unleash the full potential of the idol candidates that we’ve scouted. However, we will not— we  _ refuse _ to give in to failure.

“We will continue to do our utmost best for those idols as that was our goal when establishing this idol project. What failure demonstrates is weakness that can be overcome, rather than a problem,” Tsumugi ended. Her gaze met Iori’s and she smiled confidently. “Therefore, Izumi Iori-san, please place your faith in us.”

He couldn’t take her words with a grain of salt. Especially when she said it with that tone and such fierce determination. If there were capable hands that could handle his brother's dream as preciously as he held it, then Takanashi Productions would be the one.

“I trust you,” he breathed. He bowed his head slightly. “Please… I ask of you to make his dreams come true. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

He turned on his heel to begin leaving.

“Thank you for trusting us, Izumi-san.”

Takanashi Productions would be able to achieve what he couldn’t. They could make his brother’s dream come true.

He wanted to be a part of the step that would guide Mitsuki to achieving his dream. Instead, he was merely an unstable step-ladder that Mitsuki used because there was no better alternative. If only he was better. If only he was helpful to Mitsuki. If he was helpful for even a single moment, then his happiness would be indescribable.

Izumi Iori merely wished that he could remain by his older brother’s side for a little longer. Honestly, this selfishness wasn’t something he was used to. He laughed wryly.

Just what was the warm feeling that ran down his cheeks? Deep inside, he knew the answer, yet he refused to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon references:  
— in one of the actual chats in the game (i’m high key sad that they didn’t animate it), it shows everyone’s inner monologue when they receive the announcement that’s like “only three of you will debut”. iori has internal rage moment 101 about how if they don’t let mitsuki debut then he’s going to sue for deceptive and misleading conduct and low keys gets sad he won’t be able to debut with mitsuki bc he wanted to be with mitsu bc brocon  
— fyi it’s actually what makes iori make such an expression that makes riku go ‘damn, you ok?’ during that one bit and what starts their convo  
— in one of banri’s bday rabicha, he and tsumugi actually confess that they call each other by their first names when they’re alone since they’ve known each other for years, like since tsumugi was in middle school,,,, so for a very long time.
> 
> -sobbing intensifies as i make iori cry- BBY DON’T CRY, I’M SORRY— i’m not even an iori stan but iori crying shatters my heart?? -mufes flashbacks intensify- ;;;;;;;;
> 
> hope you enjoyed this fic! i’m working on another chapter so hopefully it’ll be up soon!!


	14. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iori’s departure, Tsumugi’s success of persuading Iori to let them take care of Mitsuki is short-lived as her first day at university is quickly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off,,, i am so sorry for not updating in so long. that is completely 100% my fault but i’m busy with irl stuff so this time, i’ve decided to do a few chapters all at once!! i hope y’all will enjoy,,, and it’s not a ryuu chapter yet unfortunately lmao :’) i still dont know what to do w him. @ readers, i am so honoured that y’all were actually patient enough to wait for this update, i am very grateful and love you all
> 
> -loud yelling- i’ve done my best to fix the plothole in this chapter abt tsumugi’s circumstances and it’s such a desperate attempt that you can see the desperation lmfao but that’s bc i was desperate “you’re repeating desperate a lot” “that’s bc my brain is fried and cannot think of any synonyms rn” my brain’s mood is 24/7 fried and burnt out
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

Tsumugi heaved a sigh of relief after Iori had left. Her heart continued to drum against her chest as she watched him leave the office. Only when he was fully out of the agency did she relax. She never thought she’d experience such an encounter in her first week of work. Mitsuki must’ve been proud to have such an admirable young man as his little brother.

It felt as though she’d just won a long and hard battle against Iori. She wasn’t quite sure if she could convince him with her inexperience, but he lowered his head and asked her to make Mitsuki’s dreams come true, so she had safely assumed she succeeded. She was still inexperienced, considering she hadn’t yet begun college.

Her original intention was to get a job at Takanashi Productions  _ after _ she graduated, but when one of their employees decided to leave and move to another agency, there was a gaping, empty space that was begging to be taken. She negotiated with her father and pleaded, and then the position was hers.

Everyone was surprised to see her when she arrived at the office in work attire, considering what she had said when they celebrated her graduation. The employee that left had returned to give Tsumugi her induction, and wished her the best of luck, while they also thanked Otoharu for everything with a deep bow.

Perhaps, it was at that moment that Tsumugi recalled the kind nature of her father as Otoharu told them to lift their head, and that he too wished them the best of luck in their new journey, and that they could always drop by and talk over tea as they occasionally did. She had once wondered why the employees loved their work and it was because of her father - the President.

“You did a splendid job convincing him, Tsumugi-kun,” Otoharu commended as he clapped his hands. “I’m proud of you, considering this was your first experience with an encounter like this. Although, come to think of it… the Izumi surname sounds familiar…”

“I believe there was an Izumi couple that ran a bakery somewhere close by…” Banri remarked, “I think it was Fondue Chocolate?”

“Fonte Chocolat,” another co-worker corrected as they passed by. “I go there quite regularly. I recognise that boy, he’s the youngest in the family.”

“Maybe I’ll drop by there tomorrow,” Tsumugi chimed in, “I do start university tomorrow after all.”

“Good luck, Takanashi-chan,” the co-worker said.

“Thank you!”

* * *

Today, Tsumugi began university. It was a prestigious place, but it was the best when it came to managerial business degrees. She saw dozens, perhaps even hundreds of students heading into the assembly hall. It was their official introduction and then straight to class.

Everyone spoke amongst themselves while the hall continued to fill up. It felt as though more and more people kept entering. A few people bumped into her and she shuffled to the side slightly. The chattering grew louder until the microphone screeched. Suddenly, the noise came to deafening, heavy silence.

A person stood on the stage at the podium. They introduced themselves as the chairman and droned on about the college, its aspects and the prestigious nature of it. They also spoke of a few few student positions available to the cohort.

“And lastly, there is the Student Representative position,” they began to conclude. “It is currently taken but by the end of this year, it will be open for all students. The person that has taken this position is none other than FSC’s heir, Osaka Sougo.”

She sharply inhaled and began to feel her heart drum against her chest. Five Star Company, in other words, FSC, was known to everyone here. She heard that this was a prestigious college but she never thought that someone from  _ the _ FSC would be here. To top it off, it was the son.

From the curtains came a young man. His hair was silver, and he donned a suit that was a pale shade of lavender. He seemed to scan the audience, and when she saw his violet irises, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was a cold, piercing gaze. Even the light that was reflected in them wasn’t able to tone down the steely look he had. It was a gaze that resembled that of a predator.

_ So this is what professionalism is… _ she thought to herself. When he finally stopped scanning the audience, she exhaled deeply - a sigh of relief that she didnt even know she was holding in. She noted that a few others did the same, perhaps it was the authority that this young man held that made them all strangely nervous and stilted.

“I am Osaka Sougo, the Student Representative,” he began, “It is always a pleasant experience seeing all the new first years. I hope you all enjoy your stay here. If you have any concerns or queries, then please let me know. It is my role as the Student Representative to help you all.”

His voice, although mellow, seemed to have a harsh undertone to it. With that, he pulled away from the microphone and left. After a few more minutes, the orientation finally ended.  As they left the hall, Tsumugi observed Sougo beside the entrance and students immediately rushed to speak to him. For her, she was determined to head to class early in case she ended up getting lost.

There was probably a whole crowd in front of Sougo now. She stole a glance in his direction to accidentally lock eyes with that piercing violet gaze. Her own soft, scarlet pink irises had clashed with such a violent colour.  She gasped and tore her gaze away almost immediately. She felt beads of sweat forming at the back of her neck and tried to calm down. There was no mistaking it. She had just locked gazes with  _ the _ Osaka Sougo.

Strangely enough, Tsumugi was afraid. She wished it were just her imagination, but the piercing gaze she felt from the assembly was now on her, and it continued to linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon refs:  
\- fonte chocolat is actually quite well-known according to mitsuki so naturally, the izumi fam is also known for running it
> 
> i really want to know what sort of student sougo was but i feel like his father forced him into some special position but at the same time, sougo just goes ‘i was an ordinary college student’ but lmfao what is sougo’s definition as ordinary,,,, i have only recently realised that sougo was a law student,,, and i put him as a business student in this fic. lol bye— this fic has 83759324 holes in it, please forgive me
> 
> my biggest, most repetitive internal dialogue for the 18 years i’ve lived: “what’s difference between uni and college” “nothing” “that is obviously not true and you know it—” lmao i should do research but -deep sigh-  
“are you using your university as a reference?” “a little, yes”  
“why are you talking abt sougo so much” “first, i am a sougo stan so it’s bias lol. second, he is everything to me; my religion, my love, my life, my solace, my saviour—”
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! the next one will be up v soon


	15. sougo’s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sougo’s day at university, he returns straight to work as he resumes the duties of FSC’s heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my name is kaix maxi and i hate being a business student bc it makes me think i should put a lot more depth into these business chapters but then what if people don’t understand half the things i’m talking abt,,,  
i referenced the last chapter a bit where sougo was just staring at tsumugi, so no heavy context is needed!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Sougo breathed a sigh as he returned back to the mansion after his long day at university. The amount of people that swarmed around him once they realised FSC’s heir was at their campus was incredible. All of them desired the opportunity to gain power, and they wanted to use him as a stepladder to reach somewhere prestigious. He wasn’t a tool that could’ve been used then been disposed of, although that was probably how his own father saw him. Sougo seemed more like an accessory, rather than a son.

“Osaka-san,” his attendant said. “Your schedule entails a meeting at 5pm with a business requesting further investment. It is currently 4:26pm. We will be readying a car to the office shortly.”

“I see,” he replied as he took a blazer from a hanger and slipped it on. “We can depart now.”

They nodded and headed elsewhere. Sougo headed down the stairs and nodded a slight greeting to the other attendants at the door. “Have a good afternoon, Osaka-san.”

With that, he left.

* * *

Sougo reviewed the documents that the business sent him earlier today as he waited at his desk. He stole a glance at the time, and there was only a minute left until their appointment. He expected them to be here at 5pm sharp, and he wouldn’t forgive any tardiness. This was business after all, and time is money. Suddenly, a knock resounded at the door.

“Come in,” Sougo called out.

The door opened and Sougo was met with a man in a neat suit. They closed the door behind them and bowed to Sougo properly. Sougo did a slight nod of his head and smiled satisfactorily as he noted that it was indeed 5pm sharp. They met the first thing on his checklist at least.

“Good afternoon, Osaka-san,” they greeted.

“Good afternoon. Well, what is it that you want from FSC?” Sougo inquired. He was aware it was further investment, but for what purpose? That’s what they’d left out in their flawed documents.

“Osaka-san,” they started as they both took a seat on the black leather couches. “I’d like for FSC to increase the funding that we’re being given.”

“For what purpose?” he repeated, although this time aloud as he sat back in his chair. “You’re doing successfully. There should be no reason as to why we should increase funding. As a matter of fact, we should be lowering it since you have sufficient funds.”

“No, that’s because we’re thinking of employing extra people now,” they informed hurriedly. “It’ll cost a lot more and we’re currently setting aside our profits for further expansion in the future.”

“And you expect FSC to give you the money to employ your extra labour?” Sougo parroted. He picked up the documents again and raised himself from his seat. “We are not a bank that has readily accessible funds that you can withdraw from at any time. I refuse.”

“What?!” they exclaimed, “That’s not what I was implying, Osaka-san…”

“You are wasting my time. Get out,” Sougo sighed exasperatedly.

“Didn’t I create a favourable impression by arriving right on time? I know how much FSC likes punctuality—”

“You misunderstand. A good impression doesn’t necessarily ensure a good result,” Sougo pointed out dryly and hovered his hand over his intercom. “Now leave before I call the security.”

They grudgingly left Sougo’s office and he sighed. Should he have called the business later to inform them that FSC will retract their funding entirely? Perhaps. It didn’t seem unreasonable. With that thought in mind, he picked up his schedule for the rest of today. He’d ask someone else to inform that business of his decision to retract funding if he went through with it, although the possibility of that happening was very likely.

As always, today would most certainly be a boring day. He paused and sat back in his chair. If there was one thing that was interesting today, then it would’ve been that strange girl. When everyone gathered around him today at university after the orientation, she didn’t even spare him a single glance, but seemed more bewildered at the crowd around him. Moreover, she immediately tore her gaze away from his when he met her irises. It seemed as though the thought of approaching him never even occurred to her.

_ What a strange girl, _ he thought to himself.  _ But it doesn’t matter anymore. I have more important things to attend to. _

With that, another knock resounded at the door for the next appointment on his schedule. He didn’t have time to idly wonder about a single girl when he was FSC’s heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,no canon refs this chapter, wowie!! not even one, i’m surprised,,,
> 
> i,,, i like to believe that the osaka household has butlers, maids or some sort of attendant since they don’t have time to take care of such simple tasks like cooking and cleaning, etc. idk what his mother does though, he said he has one so there’s not a divorce but he talks more abt his father and uncle if anything so i guess she helps out w business management??
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter! the next one will be up soon!


	16. the unknown fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tsumugi’s day at university, she decides to visit ‘fonte chocolat’, wondering about Mitsuki’s response regarding her proposal about the idol project of Takanashi Productions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this chapter, I’ve made some references to the past chapter but in a nutshell, it’s the one where there’s a fight between iori and mitsuki where the former tries offering advice then mitsu ends up snapping back, then neither of them resolve the argument, the one where tsumugi tries inviting mitsuki to takapro’s idol project, and then the one where iori visits takapro and kind of attacks tsumugi, wondering whether she’s good enough for mitsuki and whether she’s actually able to help him achieve his dreams since iori couldn’t
> 
> posting all these three at once made me remember i actually haven’t edited and gone over them so there’s probably a billion typos and autocorrect things so hghgghghsdfsjg haha oh wow kaix maxi,,, you,,, absolute idiot—
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!

The whole day at college was a nerve-wracking one for Tsumugi ever since she felt Sougo’s gaze linger on her. She was about ready to run a marathon away from that predatory gaze. She felt burnt out from being so nervous the whole day. Suddenly, she recalled that she wanted to drop by _ fonte chocolat _ on her way back, so that was exactly what she decided to do.

* * *

The interior was adorable and aesthetically pleasing. Tsumugi observed that all the decorations were handmade. A lot of hard work was definitely poured into the interior and the desserts of this patisserie.

“Welcome to _ fonte chocolat _!” a familiar voice called out.

There was no mistaking that energetic voice. It belonged to none other than Izumi Mitsuki. When she lifted her gaze to meet his, recognition had flickered within those amber orange irises and he grinned broadly. “Ah! Takanashi-san, right?” He recalled.

She nodded and returned his smile. “Izumi-san, do you have any time later today? I’d like to talk about…”

Tsumugi drifted off, but Mitsuki understood nonetheless - her offer to be involved in their idol project. He gulped and clenched his fists. Honestly, he had avoided thinking about it. He had a food preparation license, he was already at the level where he could make recipes from scratch, and could even take care of the patissiere for the entire day with ease. Wasn’t it obvious which road he should’ve proceeded with?

He knew that. He knew it better than anyone else. He was supposed to surrender himself to being the heir of the patissiere, yet… the legendary idol Zero always had a special place in his heart. A memory he couldn’t forget - the day where he met Zero. To him, the world seemed to glow as if light had radiated from Zero - a light that even the sun couldn’t hope to replicate. Entranced, enthralled, and his heart was captured.

Mitsuki snapped back to reality, having forgotten that Tsumugi was in front of him. He smiled awkwardly and murmured an apology. “I have time. Just seat yourself at a table and I’ll be with you!”

She nodded and followed his instructions. With that, she watched him return to the kitchen. She averted his gaze, and observed the outside world from the window. The sun was setting, and hues of orange and red were swept across the sky, like a smooth gradient. The light was so bright that it was almost blinding. She closed her eyes, and turned her head as she heard incoming footsteps.

“Izumi-san,” she breathed.

Mitsuki smiled as he set down two cups. The one in front of her smelt sweetly of hot chocolate, whereas his was of aromatic coffee. He reached for the sugar cubes and popped one into his coffee. He seemed to stir his cup vacantly as he gazed at her. Those warm orange irises against her scarlet pink orbs.

“About my offer… have you been thinking about it?” she began. She took a sip of the hot chocolate nervously, wondering how he’d respond. She felt a little anxious, but she calmed down as she took another sip. It was delicious.

“I definitely have been, although I’ve been a little busy,” he sighed deflatedly as he popped another sugar cube into his coffee.

“I see. Did you consult your little brother, Iori-san, about it?” she inquired curiously.

That seemed to catch his attention. He lifted his gaze almost immediately with a confused, questioning expression, although slightly concerned. It was almost as if he were saying ‘I never told you I had a little brother named Iori’.

She was also rather bewildered at his response, and gulped. If this was a game, then she just lost a life right now after being murdered by Mitsuki’s stare. She quickly responded. “Ahh, your little brother came to our office the other day,” she remarked and tilted her head curiously. “Were… were you not aware of this?”

Mitsuki sat back and hummed thoughtfully. Truthfully, this was the first time he’d heard of this. Iori didn’t act any differently from what he remembered, but maybe the truth was that he _ couldn’t _ pick up on anything, even if he wanted to. After all, it’s not like they interacted often ever since their argument. It was close to impossible to find any personality changes like that. He was going to need to talk to Iori afterwards.

Finally, Mitsuki responded. “Yeah, I didn’t know about this… until now,” he replied, although he whispered the last two words.

Honestly, he wanted to change the topic before this became awkward. After all, she just unveiled a fact that he knew nothing about when he should’ve known something, especially since it was related to him. Suddenly, he recalled something. There was a question he’d been meaning to ask all along. The reason why he had never asked was because he was afraid. What if she would’ve settled for anyone, and not just Izumi Mitsuki?

“Takanashi-san… why me? Why Izumi Mitsuki?” He questioned. There were countless people that were far more talented than him. He learnt that harsh reality when he continuously failed auditions, time and time again. “Surely, there must be someone better…”

Tsumugi stared at him as he spoke such unconfident words. The light of the sunset embraced him warmly and gently, much like a lover would. The longer she delayed, the more insecure he’d get. She wouldn’t just settle for anyone. What she longed for was Izumi Mitsuki to be a part of their idol project. Unlike her father, she was weak. She didn't have the power to move people by her words alone, whereas he could, but she could only pray that she were also able to perform such a miracle. How would she verbalise ‘It can’t be anyone but you’?

“Izumi-san, you may not realise it but you have the ability to move those around you,” she stated. “Your hardworking and energetic nature inspires those around you to work harder and strive for more. If you could be a part of us, Takanashi Productions, and our idol project, we’d be incredibly grateful. We’re still a small agency, but we’ll do our best. After all, you’re an irreplaceable existence.”

Was that answer satisfactory? Was it enough? Perhaps not. After all, he simply shined so bright, that even the sun would be envious of his light. An indescribable feeling that couldn’t be put into words. Mitsuki remained silent, and she could only hope that it was enough. She downed her lukewarm chocolate then bowed her head.

“Thank you for having me.”

With that, she headed out.

A few moments later, Mitsuki heaved a sigh of relief.

Takanashi Tsumugi was a lovely person. He would’ve had fun working as an idol if she were to take care of him - he was absolutely positive. He’d find her business card after he finished up at _ fonte chocolat _.

* * *

It was gone. _ Gone. _ Takanashi Tsumugi’s business card had disappeared without a trace, even though he had just left it on his desk the other day. Maybe it was under the table? What if he accidentally threw it in the trash? What if it was actually in one of his pockets? Perhaps in a drawer of his?

He groaned and tried to backtrack, until he heard the door open. He turned around to lock eyes with Iori’s dark blue orbs and inhaled sharply as he suddenly remembered what Tsumugi said earlier. He came to their office, and it was something Mitsuki had known nothing about.

Neither of them tore away from each other’s gaze, until Iori took something out of his pocket.

“Nii-san, is this what you were looking for?”

It was Takanashi Tsumugi’s card.

“Wha—”

“I’m sorry,” Iori blurted out. Unbidden words fell from his lips desperately, in an attempt to somehow defend his own actions. “Even though you told me to mind my own business, I just… I just wanted to…”

He faltered. ‘I just wanted to be of help’ is what he was meant to say. However, that was exactly what he wanted to do last time, and it ended up hurting Mitsuki instead. This was terrible. _ He _ was terrible. He clenched his fists tightly, and felt his nails dig into his palms. It was painful, but less painful than Mitsuki yelling, and the pain that surged in his heart.

Mitsuki hesitated, until he spoke awkwardly. “Iori… look, about before—”

“Mitsuki!” their mother called from afar. “Can I get you to help me with this?”

“Mum’s calling for you,” Iori pointed out, “You should—”

“It can wait,” Mitsuki interrupted.

“Then I’ll go.”

“Iori, wait.”

However, Iori hurried out of the room and headed down the stairs swiftly. Mitsuki watched Iori leave and heaved a sigh to himself. This was his own fault for taking out the anger on Iori. Iori hadn’t done anything wrong, he didn't deserve such cruelty and harsh words from Mitsuki. If only Iori had a kinder brother. Perhaps then he’d be happier.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, an old memory flashed through his mind. A younger Iori clung tightly to Mitsuki as he was about to leave for elementary school. No words were exchanged, but the teary eyes that the infant had conveyed more than enough.

_ Don’t go. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon refs:  
\- it’s mentioned in one of gaku’s job exp chats that everything in fonte chocolat is handmade, including the deco so the izumi fam rly wildin’  
\- we aren’t given a lot of canon context about what the interior of fonte chocolat looks like, but apparently it has a p cute interior which is how iori grew to like cute things?? i think we can see a glimpse of it in mitsuki’s ordinary days chat where he’s in the fonte chocolat uniform but at the same time, they can go through crazy changes bc the bg in gaku’s job exp chats is also what fonte chocolat can look like so—  
\- as a kid, iori actually cried when mitsuki went to elementary school (probs bc he got lonely) so that was the end scene
> 
> LMAO me being an idiot (as usual) doesn't actually remember if mitsuki mentioned iori in front of tsumugi before but i’m p sure he didn’t since i don’t remember writing it so -insert mitsuki giving tsumugi a funky stare-  
takanashi tsumugi: the cause of izumi fam drama
> 
> this is the last chapter for the (somewhat) big update! hopefully, i’ll be able to get the next one out soon bc i am THIS close to finishing the izumi siblings arc

**Author's Note:**

> notes and references first, as per usual:-  
• apparently, it's referred to as 'respiratory disorder' in the translations i've seen so i'm sticking w/ that!  
• i don't remember which rabbit chat it was (or maybe it was in the main story but i doubt it), but tsumugi asks if riku's condition was really bad before and tenn's basically like "yeah, it was really bad. i literally thought that riku might've died at any time" so i tried to capture that feel intthis fic!  
• tbh idk about tenn's constitution, but from how much he was ((dying)) gasping for air after TRIGGER's first live (that i7 saw), i was like "damn, is tenn actually pretty bad as well?". maybe it was because he had a fever rather than having bad consitution?? lol i really don't know  
• i think it was in riku's "ordinary days" rabbit chat or the "indoor fes" chats that riku really quickly comments on how he learnt kanji by himself since he was reading books a lot cause there was nothing to do -cries for riku-, then talks about how iori was really surprised that he could read kanji. i can somehow imagine riku being like "what do you take me for iori"  
• in the marchen dream rabbitchats, i'm p sure riku talks w/ tsumugi about fairytales and how he's read them, and said the little mermaid was his fav (but it's referencing the JP ver. where the mermaid turns into foam/dies(?) rather than the ENG ver where she gets married to the prince)  
• i believe it was riku's indoor fes rabbit chat that riku talks about how he played some games but tenn often took them away and i think in iori's chats somewhere, he talks about how riku jumps when his character is supposed to jump so it's really obvious about what he's going to do,,, so i tried incorporating those into this fic ofc  
• riku often calls his fam business a "show club" from what i've seen so i stuck w/ that
> 
> when i wrote "nanase-san", i stg i heard iori calling out in my head. is it just me or,,, - idk how teachers in JP refer to their students but i think it's last name and some sort of honourific, usually '-kun' or '-chan', than '-san' though i believe. lol i got tenn to be dragged out of class because often teachers would take students out to talk about these things, like i'm pretty sure a student would hate a teacher for life if they shouted out "your bro's in hospital" and exposes it to everyone, since it would be really insensitive.  
also writing nanase tenn destroys me. i love it. on another note i feel like tenn would be v responsible as a child, esp since he also had to take care of riku. even during when TRIGGER couldn't sing during sound ship, tenn's like "we got to see the sad faces of our fans because this is our fault (more of sousuke's but y'know)"
> 
> hope you enjoyed this fic!! please look forward to the next one, which should be ryuu unless i make a change of plans LOL


End file.
